


The Fake Not So Fake Marriage

by BTOT7FANTASY



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTOT7FANTASY/pseuds/BTOT7FANTASY
Summary: A fake marriage is what kick started their love story can their marriage become real or will it end.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi's p.o.v.

It's funny how life changes in an istant. One day you complain that your life is monotonous the next you want to go back to the way it was. That's how it was for me.  
I grew up in a household with a vacant parents and a little sister i adored. When I say vacant parents I mean they were there, they just didn't care to be parents. My sister Ji-ya and i took care of each other.

My sister was everything to me. When I first entered school I was reluctant to make friends. Friends would've meant hanging out. Hanging out would've meant leaving my sister alone with only the maids for company. 

My reluctance turned out to be unneccessary. I wound up meeting three of my six best friends in class. Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon no relation, and Jung Hoseok. They took to my sister instantly.

For two years it was the five of us against the world. The guys included Ji-ya in everything we did. They even let her choose half the time. When we entered the third grade, Ji-ya joined the school in the first.

Through I met Jeon Jeongguk, Park Jimin, and Namjoon's little brother Kim Taehyung. The three of them turned our little group of five into eight.   
We were inseperable. The eight of us walked the school together, met up during class breaks, lunch, and then spent all our after school hours together. Ji-ya even named us Bangtan and the princess. 

I was in the night grade the first time I asked for my monotonous life back. A month into the school year Ji-ya didn't walk with us to school. I was told she was sick. She was never sick. Not once in her tweleve years had she had so much as a cold.

When I went to check on her she looked horrible so i believed what i was told. She jumped off of her bed hugging me and crying good-bye. I didn't understand what she was doing at the time. So I laughed calling her an over dramatic sap. 

I left for school with Bangtan minus our princess having no idea it would become minus from them on. Everything changed that day. Ji-ya wasn't there when we returned from school. Hell it was made to look as if she never existed.

Pictures were gone. Her once very colorful room was painted over and vacant. My parents even uttered who? When I demanded to know where Ji-ya was. I moved out of my parents house and in with Hoseok with that day.

Our once lively and jovial bunch of misfits became somber and melancholy. It was months before we learned anything about Ji-ya's sudden disappearance. Ji-ya's friend Soo-yeon approached us five months later and handed us a box.

The box was as colorful as the girl who made it. In glittered letters the box was labeled Bangtan. After thanking Soo-yeon we headed to Jimin's house effectively skipping school to examine the box in privacy.

Ji-ya left us all letters. We read them in silence. Some of us laughed at the words on the pages. All of us cried. The box also held pictures. Some of just Ji-ya. A few of Ji-ya smiling with Soo-yeon but the majorityhad one if not more of us with her.

The only contact information she left us was an Instagram account. I would love to claim that I'm not guilty of stalking her account but all of us are. Sadly though she's never posted anything other than scenic shots. 

It has been seven years since we've seen her.

Seven years since we've heard her voice. Like I said before it's funny how your life can change in an instant. Seven years of no Ji-ya. Seven years of no idea of her where a bouts. Seven years of no contact with my parents. Then 72 hours ago my parents show up at my college dorm with tickets to Hawaii and an address saying bring her home. 

Now the seven of us are standing in front of a house in a country we've never been to, to see the girl who was our everything and the only thing who can make us whole again.

Hesitantly I knocked....


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi's p.o.v. 

We had to knock three times before the door opened. I didn't know what to expect but it sure wasn't the half naked man that answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The man asked raking his eyes up and down all of us.

"Ji-ya." I answered.

I arched a brow as his laid back position against the door changed to protective stance at the mention of her name. Is he my sister's boyfriend? Do they live together?

"What do you want with Ji-ya? You goons of her parents?" The man asked with hostility.

I raised my hand in a gesture of peace. The guy didn't scare me and I know the others weren't afraid. I just didn't think the first meeting with Ji-ya after years of nothing should involve blood and bruises. "I'm her brother."

The man nodded and once again raked his eyes across us. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he judged us. He must have judged us a non-threat or one he could handle easily because he waved us through a moment later.

The inside of the house was chaotic. It made sense why a half naked man answered the door. There were half naked men everywhere as well as scantly clad women. Yes we were in Hawaii but the scene looked more like a wide scale of orgy than a beach party.

We all began frantically searching for anyone that could possibly be Ji-ya. No one even looked like a possibility which made me relived but confused.

The man from the door stepped next to us as he noticed our searching. "She's not here. Ji-ya hates parties and large gatherings. Go down the hallway to the left. She's in the gym with Soo-yeon and Mia."

With one last glance at the crowd I thanked him and turned to walk in the direction he mentioned. We moved quickly dodging drunken bodies and ignoring those trying to get our attention. 

In the gym we took a moment to get our bearings. There was a girl hanging upside down of a bar doing sit ups? and two other girls laying on a mat staring at their phones.

I walked towards the two girls. The Ji-ya I remember was short, pale, chubby, and had frizzy untamable hair. One of the girls on the mat matched the description. The other girl looked like Soo-yeon. 

We stopped at the edge of the mat. Neither girl acknowledged our presence. Tae was the first to make a move but stopped when a voice rang through the gym.

"Mia doesn't know you."

The seven of us rotated around at the voice. We turned so slowly it was like we were a Claymation movie. The girl I had initially dismissed as a possibility of being Ji-ya stood staring back at us wiping the sweat off her face.

We stood staring in shock. Gone was the Ji-ya we knew. Gone like never existed. in her place stood a stranger. The only recognizable trait of twelve year old Ji-ya being her voice.  
Nineteen year old Ji-ya was tall, taller than me, lean and fit. She was no longer pale like me and gine was the frizzy mess of hair.

Due to her choice of clothing I could see she had tattoo's. As she moved closer I could make out that each of her tattoo's were names. Our names to be exact. She had eight in total. The last being Bangtan wrapped around her upper arm.

She stopped in front of me. A million ways to greet my sister ran through my head. None of which came out of my mouth. "Have your eyes always been green?"


	3. ?????

??? P.o.v

~~~~Have your eyes always been green?~~~~~

What kind of greeting is that? Of course her eyes have always been green. A beautiful green that is easy to get lost in if you stare too long. Not a normal green more like an exquisite green like the acclaimed Emerald isles.

She smiles and laughs at the stupid question. Her smile. Another feature you can lose yourself in. How I've missed that smile long before I was old enough to comprehend what love was.

The first time I heard her laugh I knew it would be the most beautiful sound I've ever hear. My young childish heart fell head over heels in love with an adorable angel named Min Ji-ya because of eyes, a laugh, and a smile.

Looking at the breath taking vision before me now my heart remembers. My heart remembers that it has always and will always beat for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi's P.o.v.

Ji-ya threw her head back and laughed at my stupid question. What kind of greeting is that? Of course her eyes are green. I've always known that. I guess little details flit away as the years pass.

"Yes, Yoon. My eyes have always been green." She answered. Even though her laughter ceased I could see the mirth behind her eyes. 

I didn't speak again. Afraid I would utter something even more stupid than the first. Instead I gathered her in a bone crushing hug. I needed verification that she was real and not a stupid dream.

Once I was convinced she was real I let her go so the others could say hello. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Hoseok wrap his arm around me and used the other to wipe my cheek.

"It's okay, love. she's here, she's real, and we'll never lose her again." He whispered in my ear before kissing my temple. 

When all the greetings were done she stepped back and looked at me. "I'm not going back, Yoon. I love you, I love you all but I'm staying here."

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. I just got her back. We just got her back. I can't lose her again. I, we barely survived the first time. No, I needed my sister. She is my family and I've bee without for too long.

Jin was the one who spoke to Ji-ya's statement. "You don't have to go back to the Min's. Yoongi doesn't even live there. He hasn't since you left. We'll get a place. Just the eight of us. We can all be in college together."

I nodded in agreement. I like that idea. I haven't had contact with our parents in seven years. If that was a worry for it needn't be. 

"Tempting." She smiled sadly. "But I am going to have to refuse." 

"Why?" Jimin asked. "You don't want to go to college with us?"

"You don't want to live with us?" Jeongguk asked.

"Or, or maybe you l-left us in y-your past and ne-never wanted to-to see us a-again." I stuttered out on the verge of tears. The feeling of my sister rejecting us, rejecting me strong in my chest.

She watched us. She assessed our body language and reactions before speaking. The sudden lump in my throat choking me as she began to talk.

"I'm going to start Yoongi's statement first. I never left any of you in my past. Look at my body. I tattooed all of your names. Of course I wanted to see you again. You are my family, my heart." She paused and smiled at us. "As for college. It's not that I wouldn't enjoy going to college with you it's that I don't need to. I graduated with a masters' in business and finance management three weeks ago. My problem is going back to Seoul. It is being in the same place the same country as the Min's."

"You won't have to see them." I countered.

"Yoon, they sent you here to bring me back so they could force me to marry."

I didn't understand. Call it jet lag or that my emotions were all over the place, but computing and digesting information was difficult to process at the moment. "Why?" I asked softly.

"Because they are financially ruined. They made a deal with another corporation and I'm part of it."

"Refuse." I stated as if it was a simple solution.

"I did. That's why you're here. That's why all of you are here. They used you to get to me figuring I'd be so overcome with emotion that I'd follow you back so as not to lose you again."

She stopped speaking. She waited for one of us to say or ask something. When none of us did she started again. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any of you. But for the same reason I was sent away is why I can't go back. I refuse to be their pawn."

"You said they need you to marry to save them from financial ruin correct?" Taehyung questioned.

Ji-ya nodded as I stared at Taehyung quizzically trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"They can't force you to marry if you are already married." He continued.

"But I'm n..."

"Marry me." He finished cutting her off.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd P.o.v. 

~~~Marry me~~~~

"W-What?" Ji-ya asked wide eyed. Not quite sure she heard him correctly.

Taehyung glanced around taking note that everyone was staring at him in surprise. Suddenly self conscious he rubbed the back of neck and rushed on. "Or Jimin or Jeongguk. We would help you out of anything, you know that. B-Besides it would be fake anyway."

"M-marry you? Or Jim or Jeo?" She stuttered in shock not able to complete a thought. This couldn't be happening. She must be dreaming. There's no way Kim Taehyung non-chalantly proposed. He did add on fake but still.

Jeongguk grinned. "You did always call us your knights baby girl."

Ji-ya looked at Jeongguk as she thought about his words. She did call them that once upon a time. Of course it was when she was a child and they saved her from bullies. This was a whole different situation. The bullies ran away and never bothered her again. Marriage even a fake one whomever the groom would be stuck, at least for awhile. 

She turned her eyes to Jimin before slowly settling on Taehyung. The two of them stared at each other for long moments. As if all the other occupants in the room faded away. Softly, so softly you would have missed it if there was even the slightest sound Ji-ya answered Taehyung's proposal. "Yes."

"What?" Taehyung asked just as softly.

Ji-ya swallowed glancing around at the forgotten people in the room before speaking again. "Yes, I will marry you."

Hoseok barked out a joyous laugh. "We're having a wedding!"

His excitement dwindled to nothing as he realized no one else joined in on his laughter. "Guys?"

Namjoon turned to his friend. He wanted to be joyous. Ji-ya was in front of them. They were reunited. But something was holding him back. Ji-ya made a statement before the proposal that struck an odd chord. "Ji-ya why were you sent away?"

Ji-ya looked at Namjoon. " Because I sucked the principal's dick."

All seven of the guys stared at Ji-ya in shock. There was no possible way that, that could've happened. She wasn't that type of person. The Ji-ya they knew was shy and timid. She was a romantic. No strings attached intimacy was not part of her make-up.

"Stop lying Ji-ya." Soo-yeon spoke from behind them. "They aren't stupid. There is no way they'll believe that shit." 

Ji-ya sighed. Soo was right. Lying to them was pointless but she really didn't want to tell them why. She didn't want to see their reactions to the truth. Especially since it could open the gates to stuff she kept from them long before she left. Secrets she never spoke of even though they made a no secrets pact. "It's not important. Forget about the past and let's enjoy being together again."

Jeongguk narrowed his eyes. Why is she lying? What is she hiding? He knew she left because of something she refused to do. She told him as much in the good bye letter he received. Did she think they would look down on her if she told them why? "It is important Ji-ya. You leaving left gaping hole in all of our hearts baby girl. We spent seven years crying over why." He spoke. "Please tell us why."

Ji-ya looked at Jeongguk seeing the hurt in his eyes. She knew if she looked at the others it would be the same. She nodded in surrender and sat down. Once the guys followed suit she began. "I have to start at a point before what actually made me leave. I want to ask you not to be upset with or hate me after what I'm about to confess but I won't be that selfish. Instead I will ask you to just let me finish before you judge me."

She waited as they passed looks back and forth with each other before nodding to her in agreement. 

Ji-ya swallowed. "It started my fourth grade year. Conditioning I was told. Min women had to learn their place. What was expected of me. Fourth and fifth grade year weren't too bad. A lot of degrading and putting me down. It didn't really bother me much. I was used to being bullied. At least being degraded hurt less than the physical abuse I received at school. Towards the end of fifth grade and all of sixth is when it got bad. Degrading wasn't working as effectively as they hoped. I wasn't submitting. They sat me down and told me how I should be grateful that they didn't abort me when they learned of me. See part of being a Min women is to bow to the whims of the Min men. No matter the order. That's how I came about. Mr.Min wanted the Min corporation to get in bed with Park industries. So he whored his wife out to achieve his goal. They've done it many times before so it was just another day at the office. Something went wrong though. Either the condom broke or in the heat of the moment they forgot to use one, who the fuck knows, but she got pregnant. Thinking I understood how thankful I should be training continued. Sixth grade year Mrs. Min taught me the ins and outs of what would be required of me. Seventh grade year they brought a man to my bedroom. They wanted a business partnership and he bought me as a part of the deal. They left him with me and closed the door for privacy. They came running in less than five minutes later. The man was screaming like a bitch. Mainly because I stabbed him in the dick, but I had the knife at his throat when they came in. I was sent away two days later." She finished.

Yoongi, Jimin, and Hoseok were crying. Jin, and Namjoon had a few unwiped tears. Jeongguk and Taehyung looked liked they were struggling at holding back their rage. 

"C-condi-I-tioned y-you? R-r-ra" Jimin stuttered through tears before breaking down into full on sobs.

"I wasn't raped, Min. Almost but never raped. The conditioning was about tearing me down. Making me feel useless and worthless. Making me submissive so that I could be used. Maybe if I were anyone else it would've worked. I had you. All seven of you. Each of you made me strong. I didn't succumb to their conditioning because of you."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Taehyung asked. His voice low and angry.

"Because I already felt like a greedy bitch. I already laid out too many of my burdens on you. You dealt with too many of my battles. I wanted to be strong. I wanted Yoongi to be proud of me. I wanted to show my brother that I was worth something."

Yoongi stopped crying and looked at his sister bewildered. "I've always been proud of you. You never needed to prove anything to me. I love you, we love you. We laid our burdens on each other. When Jin questioned his sexuality who gave up their first kiss to ease his confused mind? You did. When any of us had a bad day who listened to and comforted us? You did Ji-ya. You never laid too many burdens on us. You weren't greedy. We took and gave from each other. Family is what we are. All of these guys stand by you not because you are my baby sister. They stand by you because you are their world. Our world."

Ji-ya flung herself into Yoongi's arms and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She cried over and over again. She cried when she felt multiple bodies surround her. She cried until she fell asleep in the collective arms of Bangtan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> The way Yoongi's parents are described is just for the story. I believe that they are wonderful and don't treat their kids this way. Again the way they are portrayed is just for the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Bangtan sat around watching the sleeping girl in silence as they digested all the information that they heard. Tears still fell from some while rage grew stronger in others.  
Contrary to what Ji-ya thought not a single one of them judged her or thought less of her. Yes they were hurt knowing she suffered alone. That she felt telling them would be a burden. But each one of their chests swelled with pride that their baby girl , their princess stood up for herself. Even if their bodies twitched a little at the thought of being stabbed in the dick.

After being lost in their own thoughts for awhile Jimin broke the quiet. "You don't think she lied to us about being raped, do you?"

That question id the only thought Jimin had been running through his mind.

Soo-yeon walked over and plopped down beside the guys. "She didn't lie to you Jimin. She didn't get raped. That was one of the first things checked when we got her out of there. Minus some bruises from being bullied and the emotional abuse she was fine."

Yoongi cocked a brow. "We?"

Soo-yeon nodded. "We. My father, brother, and I got her out of there. Ji-ya is my half-sister. After the incident with Mr. Williams, Ji-ya called me. Our father was away on a business trip which is why it took two days for her to leave. We stayed in Seoul until my father could get full custody which is when I gave you the box."

"You're Ji-ya's sister?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. I didn't find out about it until an eleven year old Ji-ya stormed into my dad's office demanding a paternity test. After the custody battle we moved here to protect Ji-ya from the Mins. Well California anyway. This house in Hawaii is all Ji-ya's."

"Has she been happy?" Yoongi asked.

Soo-yeon sighed and looked at Yoongi sadly. "I want to lie and tell you yes. But I can't. When we got here she threw herself into her studies. So much so that when summer started she was finished middle school. She spent that first summer alternating between the gym and studying for further advancement. She finished high school by tenth grade. Basically she's spent the last seven years being focused on studies, the gym, and some unspecified goal. She got into stocks and stuff and is spectacularly rich. She doesn't really have any friends besides me and Mia. I mean there's Jinyoung and his friends. Jinyoung being our brother. But she's never allowed anyone to get as close to her as you guys. So no I don't believe she's been happy."

"I'm happy now." Ji-ya mumbled as she shifted before returning to dreamland. 

The guys chuckled as they wiped their tears staring down at their sleeping beauty. Jeongguk glanced at Taehyung. "So marriage, huh?"

Taehyung's cheeks turned red. "Shut up."

"Speaking of marriage. Are you going to make the wedding magical?" Soo-yeon smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

Happy that the topic was something a lot less heavy the boys and Soo-yeon talked and planned. Ideas agreed with or passed on. Ji-ya woke to Soo-yeon stating a wedding dress was essential.

"No dresses. I hate dresses." Ji-ya spoke moving into a sitting position. "We're in Hawaii on a beach."

Soo-yeon was wide eyed. "A bride should be in a wedding dress. Ji-ya you would look so beautiful."

"No."

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No Soo!"

"Yes, Ji-ya!"

Both girls glared at each other. Soo-yeon huffed in defeat. "Fine. At least something pretty."

Ji-ya stood and walked towards the door. "Maybe."

"And girly!" Soo-yeon said loudly. 

"Don't push it you little bitch." Ji-ya snapped before leaving the gym.

Ji-ya made her way towards the front of the house praying Jinyoung's party was over. She sighed in relief as she saw only six guys in her living room. 

She walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water before taking a seat beside Jinyoung. "How'd the party go?" She asked.

Jinyoung eyed his sister. "Good. Nothing disastrous happened. JB said some really, really hot guys came to see you."

"Mhm... Yeah, my boys showed up." Ji-ya smiled.

"How long will they be here?" One of the other guys asked.

Ji-ya looked at the red head. "As long as they want, Mark. Preferably forever."

"Are they the guys whose names you tattoo'd on your body?" Asked a raspy voiced blonde.

Ji-ya smiled. "I hope it wasn't my room you used to have fun with Mark, Jackson. But in answer to your question yes those guys."

Jinyoung studied his sister as she gazed dreamily at nothing. She looked peaceful and calm for once. Even though he's taken care of her for the last seven years, showered her with love and support. His friends as well she has always held them at arms distance.

What is it that Bangtan gives her that he and his friends can't? What makes them so special? When she first joined the Parks she was sullen and stand off-ish. Everyone chalked it up to losing the only home she'd ever known. But nothing changed as time went on.

The only one she allowed herself to be truly close to was Soo-yeon who has been her best friend since second grade. Ji-ya has never let anyone else in.

Seven years he's lived with and watched over a stranger. Not saying she's been rude, bratty, or mean. Far from it. She's one of the sweetest friendliest people you'll ever meet. You'll just never learn anything about her.

Jinyoung watched as Ji-ya drifted more and more into her daydream. The soft smile on her face radiating genuine happiness. Whatever it was about those men that made them special he was thankful for them in this moment.

Speaking of, Jinyoung turned his head away from his sister as they entered the room. his friends in the living room shifted to get a better look at the males. 

Jinyoung couldn't deny his husband's assessment that these men were extremely hot. Damn! His eyes roamed slowly from one to another. From body language he'd wager that there were two sets of couples. Which would make three of them single. Were all seven of them gay? 

Two of them seven moved behind Ji-ya. A muscled raven haired sex god and a grey haired ethereal angel. Jinyoung tried not to drool as the angel bent down to speak to Ji-ya with a deep voice. Double Damn!

"Princess, you going to introduce us?" He questioned. 

Ji-ya whipped her head in Taehyung's direction startled out of her daydreaming. Her cheeks flushed red at the closeness of Tae's face to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. If she tilted her head the slightest their lips could meet.

The occupants of the room watched as the remained frozen staring at each other. Bangtan looking on the pair with knowing smiles. Jinyoung and his friends surprised at Ji-ya showing an emotive reaction. 

Soo-yeon placed a hand on both their heads turned and pushed them together in a kiss. The two of them stayed frozen lip to lip for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds. 

Ji-ya pulled back with a startled gasp as Taehyung surged forward capturing her lips again. It was a simple kiss. No tongues, no teeth clashing. Just lips pressing together gently. But in that moment it was everything a heart could ever dream of and more. 

Taehyung pulled back and smiled. Ji-ya stared back wide eyed. Tae leaned back in to whisper in her ear. "Practice for you may now kiss the bride." He kissed her cheek and rose to stand.

At a loss for words and comprehension Ji-ya remained frozen. Eventually Jeongguk who was also beside her gave a nudge to bring her back to reality. She flinched when he squatted the same way Tae did. 

Gguk chuckled at her reaction before whispering. "Don't worry baby girl. I'll only kiss you if you ask me to." Louder he said. "Introduce us, Love."

Ji-ya's cheeks flamed redder if possible. She nodded and spoke quickly. "Mark, Jackson, Jaebum or JB, my brother Jinyoung, BamBam, Yugyeom meet Seokjin or Jin, Namjoon, my brother Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jeongguk. Okay you met goodbye."

They watched as Ji-ya jumped out of her spot and raced upstairs. They heard a door slam before the living room erupted in laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

For two days Ji-ya hid away from everyone. She left the house while everyone was sleeping and climbed through her window when she returned.

She was embarrassed. Not at the kiss itself as her reaction to it. She sat there gaping like an idiot and everyone saw it. She was afraid to face any of them especially Taehyung. She didn't want to see their smiles and smirks or hear their teasing and taunts.

Practice for you may kiss the bride he said. Why does a fake marriage need a kiss? It is just acting. They are playing a role. So what if she loved Kim Taehyung as a child and had foolish dreams of marring him someday. She's an adult now. The days of make believe and dreaming are over. 

She shook her head to clear the memory of the kiss and his words. Quietly like she's done for the past two mornings she tip toed out of her room and down the stairs. After assessing her surroundings to verify the coast was clear she dashed for the door.

Reaching for the door handle she came into contact with something definitely not metal. Now a normal person would have jerked their hand back but it was 4 a.m. and she wasn't fully awake.

"Damn Love. At least take me on a date first. This man likes to be wined and dined."

Ji-ya jerked her hand back face flushed red in mortification. "Jeongguk." She gasped.

Jeongguk stepped away from the door. "Care to explain where you've been Love and where you're going?"

Ji-ya's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Uh.. um.. uh... you see...um..." She stuttered out. Stumbling back as Jeongguk advanced forward.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jeongguk teased.

Ji-ya shook her head. "N-no. I...um.." She stumbled into another body. She froze hearing the deep chuckle. 

"Morning Princess."

Ji-ya turned her head in every direction trying to find an escape. Maybe the gym would be safe. There was a door that lead to the beach. She could get out that way.

"you wouldn't be trying to run away again, would you Princess?" Taehyung questioned. "Especially on our wedding day."

Ji-ya spun around to face him. "What?"

"Jimin and Soo-yeon have been working over time to get the preparations done. It would hurt their feelings if you disappeared again."

Ji-ya cringed guiltily at that. The last thing she wanted was anyone's feelings getting hurt. Which made her cringe again at the thought of Taehyung sacrificing his freedom to help her. What if he were to marry her today and meet the love of his life tomorrow. She can't do that to him it isn't fair.

"Tae." She started. "I appreciate the gesture but you..."

"Are you breaking our engagement on the day of our wedding, Princess?"

"Umm.. well…"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"No, it's not that Tae. What if you marry me today and meet the love of your life at a coffee shop tomorrow? You'd miss out on love because of a fake marriage. I can't do that to you."

"Fair point." Taehyung shrugged. "But what if you were the love of my life ?What if we were meant to be?"

Ji-ya chuckled humorlessly. "Funny though. That would be something wouldn't it." She shook her head ignoring the slight pang stabbing her heart. "We're not a love story Tae. This is a set-up to get the Min's to leave me alone. I can't. I just can't ."Ji-ya finished turning to walk away so Taehyung and Jeongguk didn't see the tears threatening to fall.

She was stopped by Taehyung's next words. "I'll be standing at the alter at 11:00 a.m. It would break my heart if my Princess didn't show." 

He watched until Ji-ya disappeared up the stairs before turning to Jeongguk. "Gguk, do you think she'll show?" He asked softly looking back at the stairs. 

Jeongguk looked in the same direction. "I don't know, Tae. I really don't. But maybe we should get sunshine to talk to her." 

Taehyung sighed and nodded at the idea. 

His hope and dreams now rested in the hands of Jung Hoseok. "Go wake Hobi hyung."

As Jeongguk left for Hoseok, Tae sent up a whispered hope. "Please Hoseok convince her to walk down the aisle to me." He turned away heading for the kitchen wiping a tear from his eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Ji-ya was laying on her bed when the bursting ball of sunshine barged in her room. "Morning Baby girl! It's the big day!" He chirped cheerily.

Ji-ya groaned. "I can't Hobi."

Hoseok ignored her words. "Jimin and Soo-yeon did a beautiful job decorating the venue. They chose varying shades of purple and white. Jin and Yoongi chose a gown that will make you look breathtaking. Joon and Gguk picked the rings. Baby girl it's going to be spectacular!"

Ji-ya leaned herself up her elbows staring at Hoseok incredulously. "Why would everyone put so much effort into a fake wedding?"

"What if it wasn't ?"

"Wasn't what?" Ji-ya asked confused.

"Fake. What if it wasn't fake?"

"But it is Hobi. It's fake. We aren't dating. Hell we haven't seen each other in seven years. We don't know each other. So yeah fake."

Hoseok sat down on the bed. "Okay, you made valid points. But what if it could be real?"

"Hobi.."

"No hear me out Ji-ya. I admit it would be unconventional to have the wedding first but it has happened. I say you should marry today and work in falling in love with each other after."

"What if by marrying me he loses his chance at love, Hobi?"

"What if refusing to marry him he loses his chance at love?"

Ji-ya scoffed and collapsed back onto the bed. "Low blow Hoseok."

Hoseok sighed. "Look Ji. Nobody knows what tomorrow holds. If you hadn't disappeared years ago maybe you and Tae would've been together and would be getting married anyway. Maybe you'd be with Gguk or Jimin, or some random person. No one knows. Maybe just maybe this is how the Taehyung and Ji-ya love story is supposed to start. If it doesn't work than it doesn't work but if it does... What I'm trying to say baby girl is you have nothing to lose but everything to gain." 

Ji-ya laid there staring at the ceiling contemplating Hoseok's words. She rolled and wrapped her arms around Hobi. "I'll try. I'll walk down the aisle. I'm going to marry Kim Taehyung." She closed her eyes and shot them right back open in panic. "Hobi, what if he changes his mind?"

Hoseok chuckled. "He'll be there baby girl. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's sleep for a little. It's  
5:15 in the morning."

They slept cuddled up to each other until Yoongi and Jimin woke them at 9. By 10:30 the room was bustling with people. Jinyoung, JB, Yoongi, and Hoseok were all gathered around a nervous Ji-ya. Jimin had already left to finialize the remaining touches.

10:35 Ji-ya was rushed into a waiting vehicle. 

10:52 They arrived at the small venue Jimin chose.

10:56 Panic set in.

10:58 Ji-ya almost passed out due to hyper-ventilating.

11:01 Jinyoung and Yoongi almost came to blows over who was walking the bride down the aisle.

11:05 The brother of the bride were still fighting.

11:15 Namjoon came out to find out why there was a hold up.

11:25 Taehyung and Jeongguk were left staring at each other.

11:37 Jin returned carrying an unconscious Yoongi. JB doing the same thing with Jinyoung.

11:42 The remaining guests minus Namjoon took their seats.

11:46 Namjoon walked a panicked, angry, and flustered bride down the aisle.

12:07 The ministered asked if anyone objected to the marriage.

12:08 Now revived brothers of the bride came to blows again. 

12:12 Ji-ya and Taehyung were married.

12:30 Everyone was at the wedding reception waiting for the bride and groom to finish the wedding pictures.

12:45 The brothers of the bride were fighting again.

1:10 Please welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Kim Taehyung.

1:35 The bride and groom had their first dance.

1:42 Jimin tried to give a speech only to land on the floor cradling his jaw because the bride's brothers were fighting yet again. 

1:55 The food was served

2:01 A very drunk Mia dedicated her stripping dance to the newlyweds. 

2:06 Soo-yeon was chasing her very drunk and now naked girlfriend down the street.

2:30 Ji-ya and Taehyung were covered in wedding cake.

2:45 A battle royale began amongst the wedding guests.

2:47 Jeongguk had the bride hoisted over his shoulder as him and the groom fled the scene.

2:54 The trio watched from across the street as the wedding guests wound up in handcuffs.

3:09 Taehyung and Jeongguk were left alone once again staring at each other.

Jeongguk laughed at his best friend. "Well it was definitely memorable."

Taehyung glared and turned to walk away. "Shut up Gguk."


	9. Chapter 9

Ji-ya paced around the living room waiting for Taehyung, Jeongguk, or both to return. When she walked away from the disastrous wedding scene, she was too pissed off to notice the guys weren't with her.

To say she was disappointed in the days events was an understatement. All of them especially her brothers should be thankful they're in jail. At this moment she could strangle each and every one of them.

She stopped pacing and turned at the sound of the door opening only to resume when it wasn't the one she was waiting for.

Soo-yeon addressed Ji-ya after demanding Mia upstairs to get dressed. "Why aren't you still at the reception? Where's your husband?"

"We got separated after my idiot family got arrested."

Soo-yeon started laughing. Laughing like doubled-over holding your stomach kind of laughter. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to pick them up?"

Ji-ya stopped moving and thought about it. Truth be told she was so focused on being mad it never crossed her mind that she had to go get them. A part of her felt she should let them squirm for a night, but she knew she wouldn't.

With a sigh she grabbed her keys and muttered. "I'll be back." She opened the door to find herself mouth to mouth with Jeon Jeongguk.

A screech tore form her throat as she jerked backwards. "Damn it, Gguk stop always being in my way!" She glared.

Jeongguk grinned. "But love if I did that how could we have our torrid affair?"

She opened her mouth to retort only to be silenced by a soft deep chuckle. "Give me 24 hours to be married first Gguk." Tae said stepping around Jeongguk to look at his wife.

Even though Ji-ya knew it was a sham. Knew the marriage was fake the comment sent a sharp stabbing pain through her heart. She bit her lip to stop the onslaught of tears threatening to fall as she stared at her husband. She didn't dare try to speak knowing no words would come out. Instead she turned and headed upstairs completely forgetting why she opened the door in the first place.

She laid on the bed letting her mind drift to memories of long ago. Meeting Yoongi's friends for the first time. How everything clicked instantly as if they were puzzle pieces just waiting to join the picture. Meeting the three youngest in school and feeling that the puzzle was now complete.

She replayed in her mind some of the confessions told to her. When her first ever crush confessed his liking for Yoongi over peanut butter cookies and milk, to Jin being torn about his sexuality and begging her to kiss him. From Joon and Yoongi expressing their dreams of rapping and producing, to Hobi, Jimin, and Gguk talking of dancer dreams.

Her thoughts drifted to Tae. He never confessed his wishes or dreams for the future. Telling her once that there was so much beauty and magic out there it was hard to choose. Ji-ya never confessed her dreams either. Partly because she was afraid they'd make fun of her and partly because she didn't have dreams just for herself.

Her dream was to make their dreams come true. The one thing the U.S. gave her was the ability to focus. She studied hard to graduate young. Interned with her Aunt's company and her father's too to learn the ins and outs to running and owning companies. Learned the stock market and investing. She also got into modeling.

At the age of 19 she was exceptionally rich. Getting lucky with the stock market and being smart with investments insured that she could help Bangtan achieve all of their dreams.  
The only dream she had for herself that she never strived for was Taehyung. The younger her knew she wasn't worthy and as years past she struggled to push the longing wish away.

Now here she was stuck in a fake marriage with the only man she's ever dreamed of. The man who if only for a moment her heart believed may care for her too. She wasn't mad at him or Gguk for that matter. It wasn't their fault that her heart was stuck on childish fantasies.

No, she was angry at herself for being foolish. For thinking anything more than he was member of Bangtan who just wanted to help her out of a situation. She won't blame him. It's all on her.

She stared at the ceiling slowly closing her heart back up and convincing herself that she could get through it without breaking. She put him behind her once she could do it again. 

She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep unaware of the tear stained tracks upon her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

For almost a week and a half the occupants of the house only caught glimpses of Ji-ya. She spoke to no one. The day after the wedding everyone was released from jail. The first thing they did was apologize. Ji-ya blinked at them and walked away. 

On the third day of the silent treatment all of Bangtan barged into her bedroom. Not acknowledging any of them, Ji-ya grabbed her pillow and blanket fleeing to her gym that was pass coded.

The guys had taken turns guarding the door so they could ambush her when she came out. Day 5 Taehyung saw her sitting on the beach. He wasn't fast enough to catch her. 

Day 9 she left the house and didn't return. It was day 11. Bangtan along with Jinyoung, his friends, Soo-yeon, and Mia were seated around the living room talking. The conversation Ji-ya of course. 

Over the past 11 days Bangtan learned that Jinyoung and his friends know very little about the women they live with. That them all by surprise. Ji-ya was never closed offish kind of person. They took it upon themselves to tell them about the girl they all loved.

"Let's start simple." BamBam spoke. "What's her favorite color?"

"Lilac" Taehyung answered.

"Favorite food?" BamBam asked again.

"Nachos." Said Taehyung.

"Fruit?"

"Watermelon."

"Favorite song?"

" I would do anything for love by Meatloaf."

"Favorite movie?"

"Ooh! I got this one." Soo-yeon jumped excitedly. "Titanic."

Jin shook his head. "You are wrong. Ji-ya's favorite movie is Bring it on." 

Taehyung laughed. "You are just as wrong as Soo. Her favorite movie is 10 things I hate about you. Followed by Romeo and Juliet, She's the man, Get over it, and Much ado about nothing. Ji-ya loves any and everything Shakespeare based. She's always wanted to go to England just so that she could go to Stratford upon Avon."

Everyone stared at Taehyung. Even Yoongi gave a look of surprise. He thought he knew his sister well but even he didn't know that. "When did you learn that" He asked.

"One of our nights laying on her roof watching the stars. We talked about a lot of things." Taehyung shrugged. 

Namjoon narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Is that where you went every time you snuck out?"

Taehyung nodded. "Yeah. That was kind of our thing you know. Jin cooked with her, you wrote stories, Yoong was her brother, Jimin danced, Hobi had the tea parties, Gguk had the video games, and I got starry conversations. She was separate things to all of us and collectively our Princess."

"Wow." Mark said astonished. "It's been seven years since you've seen her and you remember all of that? What, you in love with her or something?"

"Or something." Jimin spoke. "Ji-ya's always been our rock, our everything. Separation hasn't changed that. Without her were a group of misfits. Idiots. She saw greatness in us. She taught us how to love ourselves. We all come from different backgrounds. Some rich some poor. Some with loving families others not so much. Some of us were closed off to people, some of us weren't. A couple of us were shy and hid in our shell. Ji-ya had a way about her. I've never been able to explain it."

Joon smiled at a memory. "Do you guys remember when the school found out about me and Jin?" 

Hobi started laughing. "Yes!"

The others started laughing too. In truth it shouldn't be a funny memory because the two boys got bullied for being gay. It was a horrible and frightening time until a young Ji-ya stepped in.

"What happened? Stop laughing and tell us." Jackson shrieked.

"Okay." Joon said between laughs. "Okay. When Jin and I got together we started getting bullied by this huge jock named Park Teyeon. It was horrible and terrifying. About three weeks in Ji-ya shows up at our school. Hair in pigtails, pink frilly dress, and stockings. It was sight to see because Ji-ya hated dresses." He laughed again. "Anyway, there we were getting bullied in the cafeteria. Yoongi and Hoseok being held down by the jock's goons. As Park Teyeon raised his fist to ' hit the gay out of Jin' as he called it in comes Ji-ya, Jeongguk, Jimin, and Taehyung. They were on recess from elementary school. Anyway, Ji-ya jumped in front of us glaring at the jock. He tried to push her out of the way but she caught his hand and bit down. Then she punched him in the nuts making him fall to his knees. If it wasn't bad enough to get beat by an elementary school kid she bit his nose and then yelled for everyone to hear...."

"Fuck with my family again and this will be a school for girls. I'll bite all of your little pepe's off." Ji-ya finished cutting Joon off.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone jerked their head in Ji-y's direction. All were happy to see her and began talking at once.

Ji-ya ignored most of the chatter and gazed lovingly at each one. The past few days have allowed her to reflect on everything that happened. The hurt she felt at Taehyung's joke to Jeongguk gone and replaced with Hoseok's hopeful words to try and make it real. The anger she felt at seeing her two brothers fight at her wedding day gone and replaced with the understanding that she was important to both of them. 

Even though her mind was settled and emotions in check she hadn't intended on returning so soon. A call from her friend changed her plans. She raised her hand to silence the chatter.

"I know I've been m.i.a for days but we have a problem." She looked at Jinyoung. "I need you to take the guys out. The beach, a park, bowling, whatever it doesn't matter just go."

Jinyoung eyed his sister. It wasn't hard to detect something was amiss. Her shoulders were tense, her body braced as if ready to defend an attack, and she was fidgeting with her fingers. "Why do we need to leave and which guys?"

"P-preferably everyone and the why isn't important. Just take them and go."

"Who's coming that you don't want us to see?" Jaebum asked stepping next to Jinyoung. 

Ji-ya paled. Damn them for being smart and observant. "N-no o.. it's not like that." 

Jaebum nodded. Mmmhmm... you leave for days and..." 

He was cut off by a loud knock on the door. "Shit!" Ji-ya cursed before rushing towards the back door desperately trying to usher everyone out as quick as possible. 

The knocking on the front door became incessant as everyone refused to budge. With one last pleading look that no one acknowledged Ji-ya sighed and answered the door. 

She forced a smile for the two people she never wanted to see again. "Mr. Min, women that gave birth to me." She greeted.

Mr. Min eyed Ji-ya up and down. "It's nice to see you made some physical improvements. The rest of you could use some work though." He sneered.

Mrs. Min moved forward to embrace Ji-ya. "Look at my beautiful girl."

Ji-ya jerked backwards and contorted her body to avoid contact. Mr. Min walked forward and grabbed her head yanking her close. He whispered in her ear. "Be on your best behavior you little bitch. I'll kill you if you embarrass me in front of our guests."

He pushed her away causing her to stumble into the wall, Ji-ya watched as he invited his guests inside. "Get over here and meet your future in-laws. " Mr. Min ordered. 

Mr. and Mrs. Choi it is nice to see you again." She bowed. "Jae." She greeted.

Mr. and Mrs. Min guided the Choi's into the living room to take a seat. Mrs. Min turned towards Ji-ya. "Join us." She ordered. 

"I'm good." 

Mr. Min stood up straight and glared at Ji-ya. "Please forgive our daughter. It seems she has been abroad too long. She has forgotten her manners. "

Ji-ya scoffed. "I forgot manners? Who just came into someone's house as if they owned it?" 

"Ji-ya!" Mrs. Min shook her head in reprimand.

Ji-ya ignored her mother and glanced at the men she considers family. Just seeing their faces gave her strength. She straightened her spine and looked at the Choi's. "Mr. and Mrs. Choi, I would like to introduce you to my family. Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Jeongguk, my brother Yoongi, and my husband Taehyung."

"H-husband?" Mrs. Choi stuttered. 

Ji-ya nodded at Mrs. Choi. "Yes ma'am." She gestured for Taehyung to stand beside her. "Kim Taehyung is my husband. I'm sorry the Min's have deceived you."

"Girl!" Mr. Min spat. "This is no time for stupid games."

"It's not a game." Yoongi spoke moving forward. "I helped plan the wedding. It was actually quite beautiful if you ignore the fighting that happened between two morons."

The Mins glared as Bangtan and the other snickered at the statement. Mr. Min tried to save face and excused himself and Yoongi and Ji-ya.

In the kitchen away from prying eyes and nosy ears he spun to face the siblings. 

"You, you vile creatures." He fumed. Face contorting and turning red in anger. "I don't know what game you two are playing but it ends right now. Do you hear me?" 

Yoongi stared at his father as Ji-ya smirked and walked back into the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Choi, when the Mins proposed a business seal with you did they by chance give you the full scope of what you would be getting your company into?"

Mrs. Choi raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean dear?" She glanced at her husband to see him just as confused.

"Were you informed that the Min corporation is in financial ruin? That it would be a waste of money, time, and resources for Choi industries. That out of the 142 malls Min corp owns only 21 are still operational, They are a sinking ship and if you partner with Min corp your company will falter too."

"You little bitch!" Mr. Min screamed running into the living room and hitting Ji-ya for ruining him.

Ji-ya fell back only to be caught by Namjoon as Taehyung swung at Mr. Min. He glared down at Yoongi's father wiping blood off his mouth. "Hit my wife again and you'll never have function in your arms again." 

Mrs. Choi turned to Mrs. Min. If she had any doubt of what Ji-ya said it was gone with the atrocious display Mr. Min just put on. "You tried to make a partnership knowing your company was a total wash. What were the reports of profits and rankings you gave us?"

"She's lying. Min corp isn't in ruins. She's a spiteful child who refuses to own up to her responsibilities." Mrs. Min tried to convince. 

The Choi's gave matching glares of disbelief. Youngjae whom had been silent up to this point slid a tablet to his parents. They frowned as they scrolled page after page of Min Corps business affairs, lawsuits filed, income ratios, etc. They both looked at their son.

Youngjae glanced at his parents before blindly reaching his hand out for Ji-ya. Once she placed her hand in his he spoke. "A few days ago when you first proposed the deal with Min Corp to me, I asked you not to be hasty. Over the last 4 years Ji-ya and I have become really close. So close I consider her one of my best friends. Ji-ya was the one that introduced me to Rose. Anyway, we got so close that Ji-ya told me about her life before the U.S. Which is why I was holding off on giving you an answer to the partnership." He paused looking around the room.

He took in the death glare Mr. Min directed at Ji-ya and Taehyung. The way Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Jackson stood around the man sitting on the floor to make sure he doesn't do another thing stupid. He acknowledged the faces of the others in the room. Some confused most very, very angry. He turned back to his parents and started again.

"A couple of days ago you confronted me again about the deal and informed me that we would be traveling here. There were two reasons for my hesitation. One, agreeing to the deal would mean giving Rose up and I love her too much to do that. Two, I didn't want to bring Ji-ya into this. She wanted nothing to do with the Mins again and I wanted to keep her out of it. Mom, Dad I would love to form a partnership deal with Ji-ya. She's by far the smartest women I've met. Heck she's partly the reason I graduated with honors. But I will not merge Choi industries and jeopardize everything you two and grandfather built for a company failing faster than a sinking ship."

Mrs. Min jumped from the couch and got in Ji-ya's face. "You have all these boys fooled don't you? Look at you with your little innocent face. You think you're so special don't you? What are you going to do when al these boys get tired of using your loose holes?" She spat in her face.

Ji-ya wiped off the spit with her sleeve and smiled at her mother. "What's wrong mama? Are you jealous? Jealous that the unwanted daughter has friends that are loyal? Or maybe jealous that 12 very, very hot and sexy men aren't giving your whorish overused pussy even a side glance? Despite what your little brain thinks mother I am not a whore. You and that man you married tried making me into one at 12, but it didn't work. Now get your loser of a husband and get the fuck out of my house."

Mrs. Min glared hatefully at her daughter before helping her husband off the floor. "We aren't done here." Mr. Min yelled.

Ji-ya stared. "We are. Get out."

Everyone watched as the two made their way out. They only stopped twice. Once to spit in Ji-ya's face and the other to spit at Yoongi. As they opened the door Yoongi laughed.

"It is such aa beautiful sight to watch the trash take itself out."


	12. Chapter 12

The door had barley closed when the living room erupted in noise. Loud whooshes of air from people holding their breath. Others still asking if people were okay.

Later Ji-ya would claim that a certain moment happened because emotions in the room. Maybe she was just in shock at the whole situation. But right now when Taehyung grasped her face in his hands and asked her softly if she was okay as he searched her eyes she stopped thinking and chose to feel.

Felling Taehyungs lips pressed against her own felt right. As his arms encircled her waist pulling her closer, she forgot they had an audience. She gasped at the pull allowing Taehyung to deepen the kiss. 

Ji-ya wrapped her arms around Tae's shoulders trying to press them closer. She felt euphoric. She wanted to remain like this forever. Unfortunately forever was ended by the grumpy gummy Yoongi.

"Okay lovebirds. We know you're newlyweds but we have things to discuss."

The two slowly and unwillingly broke apart. Ji-ya lowered her head in embarrassment hiding her flushed cheeks. Tae kept his head high and smiled.

Mrs.Choi cleared her throat and spoke to ease some of the awkwardness. "Ji-ya dear."

Ji-ya raised her head meeting Mrs. Choi's eyes. "Y-yes?"

Mrs. Choi ran through everything that happened in her head. She glanced at her son as she tried to formulate a plan. But in order to make a plan she needed more information.  
"Can you tell us everything you know about Min Corp?"

Ji-ya nodded and began telling them everything she knew. Everyone got comfortable. Jin and Jeongguk made tea and coffee for everyone. Over the next two hours she told, she answered.

"You seem like a girl with a brilliant mind. Our son definitely seems to think so. Have you thought of going into business?"

"N-not r-really." Ji-ya stuttered losing confidence.

"That's not really true." Youngjae stated. "Ji-ya formulated a business plan freshman year of college. It was so good the Professors begged her to create a working model. She was brilliant. By the time she earned her bachelors she had corporations willing to invest multi millions into her business." 

"Jae that was just a project."

Youngjae cocked a brow. "Really, Ji? Just a project?" He turned his attention to the guys she called Bangtan. "She immersed herself so deep she began investing to make the plan a reality. Turning a 5 dollar investment into 500. 500 into 5,000. And so on and so on. I don't know how much she's told you about her time in America but Ji-ya made something of herself here. Yoongi, your sister is a financial genius. She's worth over 3 billion dollars and she did it all for you."

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise at Youngjae's a statement. The surprise wasn't hearing that she was a genius. That was already established by knowing she had a masters degree. No the surprise was for the amount she was worth and why.

"What do you mean for me? Yoongi asked.

"I mean for all of you. Bangtan. Ji-ya told me years ago about your dreams. Cafe's, dance studios, art, photography, music. She told me her dream was to make Bangtan's dreams come true."

Jin stared at Ji-ya in awe. "You worked that hard for us Princess? For wishes of a future we spoke of as kids."

Ji-ya smiled at Jin. "I worked hard for all of us Jinnie. I never really had dreams of my own." She looked around at all her boys. "As much as the young me understood that Bangtan was a group of boys I never pictured my life without you in it. I wanted all of you to be happy. To be able to do what you want to do. I want your dreams to come true." She turned to the Choi's. "I won't let your son give me all the praise Mr. and Mrs. Choi, I love your son. Not romantically but I consider him family. We've worked together for years. The business model was a joint effort. Your son invested for Seven the same way I did for Bangtan.. We..."

"You helped me invest. You taught me the ins and outs. You, Ji-ya. You were the one behind making sure all of our friends, our family got to have their dreams. you made sure Soo-yeon and Mia never had to work. You made sure that college tuition bills were paid off. You..."

"Whose college bills?" Soo-yeon cut Youngjae off.

"That's not important." Ji-ya said.

"Bangtan's." Youngjae said at the same time.

"You did what?" Namjoon sputtered.

"Joon..."

"I hate to interrupt." Mr. Choi cut in. "But can we get back to the business part of the conversation?"

Everyone nodded. Namjoon gave Ji-ya a look telling her the conversation would be continued later. 

Mrs. Choi spoke again. The plan she was thinking of solidified in her mind. "Ji-ya, I would still like to go along with the Mins proposal. With some revisions of course."

"Mrs. Choi, I can't stop you from any decision you make but I warn that working with them will have serious repercussions."

Mrs. Choi laughed. "Oh, no dear. I don't want to make a deal with them. I'm thinking bigger. I'm thinking just desserts for those horrible manipulative people. I'm thinking about revenge dear. I'm thinking of a deal with Kim Ji-ya."

"I- I'm not following." Ji-ya furrowed her brows in confusion. 

"Min Corp is in financial ruin. Which means it's for sale. Buy Min Corp out from underneath them. Sell of what you don't want. Use what you do want. Kim Ji-ya and Choi Youngjae joint owners of Bangtan Seven."

Ji-ya's jaw dropped. Youngjae grinned in understanding. Both sets of friends get their dreams fulfilled and they get to watch the Mins lose everything.

Normally he would be against this type of thing. It goes against his views his personality. However he could let all of that go this once. The way they treated Ji-ya they deserve no less.


	13. Chapter 13

Her brain malfunctioned is all she could think. From the second Mrs. Choi finished stating her idea Ji-ya's mind had been on the frit.

Conversations and plans took place around her as she sat in a hazy fog. People tried talking to her, shaking her but nothing was registering.

Hours passed. The Choi's left for the night. Jinyoung's friends retired to sleep. Bangtan remained awake watching Ji-ya with worry.

"She hasn't moved in 6 hours." Jimin said to no one in particular.

"Should I carry her upstairs?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi gazed at his sister for another moment. He whispered something in Tae's ear before giving the go ahead to take her to bed.

Taehyung said goodnight and carried Ji-ya upstairs. He gently laid her on the bed and placed the blanket over her. He took one last look before heading to the door. 

"Tae."

Taehyung turned back to face Ji-ya.

"S-stay w-with me." Ji-ya softly stuttered out her request.

He nodded as he made his way back towards the bed and the beautiful girl who had made space for him to lay beside her.

They laid in silence. The sound of their breathing filling their ears. Both of them had so many things to say but didn't.

Ji-ya shifted close to Taehyung and laid her head on his chest. His arm cradling her to him. He closed his eyes and smiled feeling content in the moment.

His thoughts drifted to the nights they used to do this while watching the stars. Those were the best nights of his life. It was at those times he could pretend it was just him and Ji-ya. Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, and Jeongguk didn't exist. Not at night. No at night Ji-ya was his. He didn't have to share her attention.

He slowly began to drift off to sleep. A smile on his face.

Ji-ya watched Tae close his eyes, felt as his breathing steadied, as his heart beat at a resting rhythm. She took in every perfect feature. The way his lips bowed. The arch of his nose. The way his hair partially fell over his eyes. 

She brushed her finger tips over his cheekbones feeling the soft skin. She arched up and placed her lips on his. Wanting to feel them again. 

The kiss was supposed to be fleeting. Just a soft meeting of lips that she would record to memory. A memory that she would cherish long after the man she loved left back to his normal life.

A hand gently wrapped her neck as the other tightened around her waist. She felt his tongue lick across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She willingly obliged.

For a moment it was a soft dancing of tongues. There was no desperation or lust. Only curiosity, exploration, and love. Two hearts soaring with happiness in the moment at a dream come true.

The two kissed lovingly all night. Smiling at each in between. They finally drifted off to sleep in each others arms around 5 am. Both smiling in content with thoughts that maybe there could be a future for them together.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING SMUT AHEAD If you do not like it please skip to the end. 

A loud crash from somewhere in the house woke Ji-ya. She opened her eyes and smiled. The most breathtaking man she'd ever seen was laid out beside asleep. A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she watched him recalling what happened the night before.

She's dreamed of his lips and what they would feel like for years. Always dreaming and wishing but afraid to hope that a kiss from Taehyung would ever happen. But now there's a spark in her chest. A slow building burn in her heart that maybe they had a chance. 

With a smile still on her face, her eyes close as she drifts back into sleep thinking of all the possible tomorrows.

Almost back to dreamland her mind doesn't register the sudden pressure against her lips. A moan escaped her mouth as teeth bit down upon her bottom lip and a tongue entered.

It was a soft kiss, a lazy kiss. Another exploratory kiss. Two lovers lost in each other while still in the hazy stage of dreaming and waking. For the moment they ignored the harsh light of day and the reality it would bring. 

The kiss became more desperate as the thought of Ji-ya not truly being his flitted through his mind. As he deepened the kiss he pulled her closer. Eliminating any space between them.

Tongues played. Roamed. Explored. Tae bit her bottom lip again causing another moan of pleasure to escape her mouth. Without breaking the kiss Ji-ya switched positions straddling Taehyung. 

He ran his fingers down Ji-ya's back making her break the kiss as she arched her back letting out another moan. Their eyes locked and for a moment they froze.

Both of them looked at each other with lust, want, need. Silently communicating what they were feeling. The moment was broken when Ji-ya grinded her core down against his very woken and aching groin.

With a moan of his own, Tae wasted no time yanking her shirt over her head and latching his lips onto her neck. He kissed and licked from her ear to her collar bone searching for her soft spot. 

T-Tae, oh!" She moaned out and grinded down again as he found it. 

He sucked and bit down on that spot until he was satisfied with the mark he created and she was a beautiful moaning mess. 

"T-Tae. Tae oh... Tae." Ji-ya moaned breathlessly.

He rolled them over and stared down at the beauty beneath him before sealing them together in a rough passionate kiss. He wanted, no desperately needed to taste, explore, to feel every inch of her. He sat back on his knees and pulled her up to. He kissed her shoulders after removing her bra straps. Made his way down her chest as he removed the bra aimlessly tossing it somewhere.

He paused in his ministrations and looked at her. God she was beautiful. "Ji-ya, are you sure?"

Ji-ya gazed into Taehyung's eyes and smiled. "I'm sure, Tae." She leaned in grabbing the end of his shirt to remove it. "Love me Taehyung." She whispered before yanking the shirt and carelessly tossing it away. 

The two of them fell back on the bed again lost in each other. He kissed, licked, and sucked from her neck to her chest and down to her toned stomach. 

He hooked his fingers to the hem of her pants and panties. He looked at her again for confirmation. Receiving a nod he slowly removed the garments tossing them away.

The sight of her spread out bare beneath him was almost his undoing. He had spent countless nights imagining this moment.

He moved down and kissed her thighs. Slowly making his way up as if they had all the time in the world.

She subconsciously and unabashedly opened herself wider as Taehyung delved his tongue into her core. Moans and unitelligable words tumbling from her lips. She fisted the sheets in her hands as her fist ever orgasm caused her to arch her back and scream Taehyung's name in ecstasy.

She wasn't quiet or shy. She was loud and wanton and Tae couldn't get enough. He kissed his way back up her body to her lips. Taking possession of her mouth he also claimed her body marking her as his. 

He tried to be slow and cautious so as not to hurt. Once he bottomed out he stilled to allowed her body to adjust. He was surprised as she moved herself. She gripped his back and wrapped herself around him.

They moved in rhythm, the only sounds being moans and Ji-ya brokenly stuttering T-Tae.

Wanting the euphoric feeling and moment to last Tae went a steady loving pace. His hips stuttered as Ji-ya's nails bit into his back in a pleasurable pain.

T-T-Tae, a-hh, I-I'm oh - close." Ji-ya moaned.

"Me too baby." Tae moaned back. 

Ji-ya climaxed with Taehyung's name on her lips as Tae did the same with hers. They laid still clinging to each other coming down from their high and trying to catch their breath.

Tae leaned in to connect their lips once more.

~~~~~"What the hell are you doing?"~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Both Tae and Ji-ya turned their heads at the sudden intrusion. Taehyung quickly scrambling to cover their bodies as Ji-ya spoke. "Why are you in my room, Jackson? What do you want?"

"It's almost 2 pm. Everyone was worried about you so I volunteered to check and make sure you were okay. This is not what I was expecting to see."

Ji-ya leaned up adjusting the sheet Taehyung covered them with and stared at Jackson. "I appreciate the concern. As you can see I'm fine. We'll be down soon."

Jackson glared at the two on the bed before turning on his heel to storm out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Taehyung sat up quickly and got dressed. Ji-ya laid back down and just watched. "Tae." She called softly.

He tensed up when she spoke but refused to turn and look at her or acknowledge. His mind filled with thoughts and fears of her regretting what they did. He sat frozen waiting for the trepidation for her to continue. 

When Ji-ya realized he wouldn't answer or look at her she began to fear the worst. Maybe the night of intimate kisses and the day of love making was a mistake. Maybe she wasn't good enough. Maybe she was wrong in thinking that a sham marriage could become real.

With a sigh she secured the sheet around herself and left the bed heading for the bathroom. She didn't dare look at Tae as she made her escape.

She stood back against the door until she heard the click of her bedroom door alerting her that Taehyung left. Slowly she sank to the floor as tears fell from her eyes.

After a few moments she made her way to the shower. The tears hadn't stopped but she hoped a shower would help. It didn't.

Ji-ya had no clue how long she stayed in the shower crying and scrubbing. Her mind once again lost and not able to compute. Soo-yeon was the one to drag her out of the freezing cold shower.

Soo-yeon gently wrapped Ji-ya in a towel and placed her on her bed. Worry for her sister evident in her eyes.

Ji-ya sat on her bed in a zombified state. Soo-yeon tried speaking she didn't answer. She didn't hear Soo-yeon leave the room nor did she see or hear her return with others.

She was so far gone that she couldn't register the cries of horror at her appearance. The shower she believed would help had the opposite effect.

It only served to make her feel dirty worthless. She scrubbed and scrubbed to erase the filth. She scrubbed and bled. The only thoughts in her head was ridding herself of the taint on her skin.

Maybe the Mins were right. She was a good for nothing. Useless. A waste of life. How could someone like her think even for a moment she deserved love?

Her thoughts went to Bangtan. In her weakening state her mind began altering her memories. Showing her a different reality from what she remembered. The speech Yoongi gave days ago forgotten. 

The new altered memories showing her as the unwanted eighth wheel. Only around because she was a body existing. A thorn in their side they couldn't remove. The three youngest helping her in school out of pity. Sticking around because of Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon, and Seokjin. Stupid for her placing herself in one Namjoon's stories and believing Bangtan were her Prince's.

Taehyung's silence hurt her and her mind broke her.


	16. Chapter 16

Days passed. Everyone in the house was worried. They watched Ji-ya move around the place as if on auto pilot. She didn’t speak. She wouldn’t look at anyone. The only sound they heard from her was at night when she cried herself to sleep. 

Taehyung wasn’t communicating either. They knew what happened. Jackson flew down the stairs in anger ranting about it as soon as he entered the living room. 

He got even more upset when he realized that he was the only one mad about it. The rest were happy for the couple until Taehyung fled the house and Soo-yeon came screaming in panic two hours later. 

Everyone ran tripping over each other to get upstairs to Ji-ya. The sight that greeted them would forever remain locked in their memories. 

Ji-ya sitting emotionless on her bed with blood all over her. The only thing covering her was a once white towel stained crimson. 

Jeongguk and Yoongi cleaned her up and got her non responsive body dressed and tucked into bed. 

Yoongi confronted Taehyung. It was a one sided screaming match followed by a one sided fight. 

No on understood what was going on and had no idea how to fix it. The only thing Bangtan could agree on was that maybe it was a mistake coming to Ji-ya. 

All they wanted was Ji-ya back in their lives. They weren’t complete without her. For a long period the seven of them were lost. Ji-ya’s disappearance left a void in their lives.

Seokjin went through a period of being very snippish. Namjoon lost his inspiration to write. Yoongi suffered depression. It took a long while to get that under control. Hoseok lost his smile. Jimin had a lot of self issues but refused to let anyone in to help him. Jeongguk became quiet and distant. Taehyung left completely. 

He made a new group of friends. They were as different from Bangtan as he could get. The added benefit of no Ji-ya reminders encouraging him to stay. His new group were nothing more than vagrants. 

Skipping school, smoking, drinking became the norm in Taeyhung’s new reality. Vandalizing and small crimes too. It was almost three years before Bangtan got him back. Which probably wouldn’t have dropped if it wasn’t for a fateful night. 

His group of friends decided to up their game of petty crime to felony breaking and entering. It resulted in the death of a widowed lady. Taehyung being sick with the flu and high fever resulted in him not being present. 

After watching his new friends go to prison for murder he remained alone for awhile. Eventually finding his way back to Bangtan and reuniting with his family. Together the seven men picked themselves back up and healed each other. 

They became Bangtan again. The smiles, jokes, and laughs returned. They were home. An understanding that was always silent grew stronger. They weren’t whole without each other and they needed their princess to be complete. 

To say Ji-ya fared better in their absence is both gross understatement and an overstatement. She didn’t do anything bad but she didn’t really live either. All eight of them seemed to suffer and struggle. Some alone and some with others. 

Jeonguuk shuddered at the memories of how they were after losing Ji-ya the first time. He couldn’t let that happen again. None of them would survive a second time. He had to figure out a way to fix it. 

With a silent resolve Jeongguk picked up the non responsive Ji-ya and carried her to her room. He was determined and he was starting with her. Come hell or high water he’d make her respond.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeongguk settled Ji-ya on her bed and began pacing. This situation couldn’t go on any longer. Her being a zombie. Taehyung being withdrawn and silent. The other Bangtan members doubting every decision they made in regards to their feelings. 

He stopped pacing and looked at Ji-ya. Once again she just sat there frozen. He’d believe she was a statue if not for the rise and fall of her chest. “Ji-ya.” He spoke. His voice sounding louder than intended due to the silence and stillness of the room. “Talk to me, love. Please.” 

He waited. Nothing. No intake of breath. No shifting of her eyes. No indication that she had even heard a word. The woman in front of him was not his Ji-ya.

Ji-ya was never passive. She was a sassy smart ass. Her mouth well known for getting herself in trouble. It's true they helped her with bullies when she was younger but not because she couldn't defend herself. They helped so that she wouldn't do something she'd regret and get in trouble. 

Jeongguk's patience wore out as he thought of how Ji-ya was before. With frustration evident in his voice he spoke again. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did moving to the U.S. make you a coward? Talk to me!"

Ji-ya remained silent. Jeongguk growled.

"I'm trying to help you!" He yelled losing the remaining vestiges of control. "You want us to leave Ji-ya? To go home and pretend you don't exist. Do you have any idea how happy we were to find out where you were? How excited and scared we were to see you again? Thinking finally after so long we would be a family again. Boy, were we so fucking wrong."  
He paused and noticed Ji-ya looking at him. She was still silent but he finally got a reaction. He continued.

"You left a void in our hearts. We honestly and foolishly believed seeing you again would fill it. We shouldn't have come. Shouldn't have hoped." He spat. "My best friends, brothers are downstairs hurting and miserable. Walking on eggshells and blaming themselves. For what? You?" He spat. "You aren't the girl we loved. I don't know who you are but I will tell you this. I DON'T LIKE YOU."

Ji-ya stared at Jeongguk tears falling down her face. She cast her eyes downward in shame at his words. 

Jeongguk continued his torrent of words acting as if he didn't notice the tears. "We shouldn't have come. We should have kept you as nothing more than a memory. The reality of you is so disappointing. Now we lost Taehyung. AGAIN! WHY?"

Ji-ya looked back at Jeongguk when he yelled. Flinched when he dropped in front of her and got in her face.

"WHY?" He yelled again. "Because we wanted to help you. We lost Tae again because of you." He glared at her venomously. "You aren't WORTH IT. We lost our brother because he fucking LOVED YOU!"

He pushed back to stand and leave. It was pointless. Why did he think he could get through to her. She's Yoongi's sister after all. 

"Fuck you."

Jeongguk turned back and looked at Ji-ya. "What?"

Ji-ya locked eyes with Jeongguk and balled her fists. "I said FUCK YOU, Gguk. Who gave you the right to attack me like this? Telling me I'm not worth it. So Fuck You!"

"Fuck you Ji-ya!" Jeongguk snapped back. "You've been walking around like a fucking comatose zombie for days worrying everyone. Taehyung won't talk. Yoongi beat the crap out of him and he didn't react. Nobody knows what to think. We know you two fucked and now...."

"He rejected me." Ji-ya cut him off. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. "I gave him my heart, mind, body, and soul, and he left Gguk. In that moment everything the Mins had ever told me came true."

Jeongguk's sails deflated at her confession. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Ji-ya." He spoke softly.

"You're right Gguk, I am worthless. The Mins were right too. I should have never been born. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so very sorry. I'm so sorry for being born. I'm sorry for dragging you all into my shitty life. I'm sorry for everything."

Jeongguk chocked on a sigh as he wiped a stray tear off his cheek. "Love." He started.

He never got to complete his sentence, Ji-ya jumped and ran out the room. Seconds later the front door slammed shut. With a heavy heart and even heavier mind Jeongguk made his way down the stairs to the living area.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeongguk slowly made his way back to the others in the living area. He was nowhere near ready to face everyone and explain how royally he screwed up. He replayed the scene in his head over and over again, mentally beating himself up for the words that he said. He didn’t even want to imagine what the others would do as soon as they learned of what happened. 

He wasn’t worried that they would be angry. Angry he could handle. If things got physical, he could handle that too. No, what bothered him was the looks that he might receive. He dreaded the possible looks of disappointment from Namjoon and Seokjin, or the looks of hate and betrayal that he may receive from Yoongi or Taehyung. 

Jinyoung was the first to notice Jeongguk, he arched a brow and glared. “So, what did you say that made her run?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the two. Taehyung was the only one that didn’t shift his gaze. But, as Jeongguk’s eyes found him, he could tell by the tenseness of his shoulders that he was listening. 

“Well!” Jinyoung stated when Jeongguk didn’t answer right away.

Jeongguk twitched at the venom in Jinyoung’s voice. He cast his eyes downward to not see their faces as he answered. “We kind of had a fight.”

“Obviously or she wouldn’t have ran out of here the way that she did.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “What did you fight about?”

Jeongguk looked up and locked eyes with Ji-ya's half-brother. “The fight was about her not talking. That we were worried about her.”

The two of them had a glaring contest that lasted long enough to make the others shift uncomfortably. Namjoon was the first to break the tense silence. “Did she talk?” 

Jeongguk shifted his focus from Jinyoung to Namjoon. “Ye-yeah.” He stuttered. 

“Was that before or after you told her that coming here was a mistake? That you don’t like her. That she wasn’t worth it?” Jinyoung spat.

Jeongguk hung his head in shame as he saw the eyes of his family widen in shock before changing to the looks of disappointment that he was fearful of. “I didn’t mean to say that. It came out wrong. So horribly wrong.”

“Why?” Jimin questioned softly, swallowing back his tears. “Why would you say something like that?”

Jeongguk looked at Jimin, tears in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to, Chim. I only wanted to get to the bottom of everything. I wanted Ji-ya to understand what she means to us. I-”

“And the best way to do that was by telling MY sister that she wasn’t worth it?” Yoongi snarled. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Gguk?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jeongguk sobbed, his knees hitting the floor. 

Everyone started screaming and yelling at once. Some calling him stupid and a horrible mistake. Others trying to rush forward to do bodily harm. Jeongguk remained on the floor in tears. He would take whatever they dished out. He felt that he deserved it. 

Jaebum stepped in front of the apologetic Jeongguk and looked back and forth between the others. Things were already messed up. The last thing any of them needed was a fight to ensue and careless words said in anger to be tossed around. “Now isn’t the time to be fighting with each other. I’m sure that he didn’t mean what he said in the way that he said it.” He turned to look at Jinyoung. “Think, love. Remember the conversations we have had over the last few days. You are just as frustrated with the Ji-ya situation. Heck, you’ve stated multiple times that you wanted to shake some sense into her.” He turned to Yoongi. “Your room is right beside ours. Don’t think we haven’t heard your conversations with Hoseok stating the same things. Yes, I agree that maybe Jeongguk said some things he shouldn’t have, but if it was any one of us in the same situation would it have been different? It could have been worse.”

Jaebum could see by the looks on everyone’s faces that they were processing what he said and accepting his statement. The mumblings of apologies were heard throughout the room. Once everyone settled down, the group found places to sit and figured out what to do next.   
Jinyoung asked Bangtan if they knew what happened to Ji-ya when she was young. The seven boys nodded in response.

“We didn’t know it then, but Ji-ya told us after we got here.” Seokjin explained. “I’ve been thinking about it since she told us. What would have been different if we knew...”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing would have been different. All seven of you were children. You had no power over the ones that were supposed to protect her. That were supposed to love and cherish her. The seven of you did the only thing that you could do at that age. You loved her.” 

Jinyoung sat back and thought about what he just said. He never really understood the connection that Ji-ya had to these seven men, but he couldn’t deny the fact that they genuinely loved and cared about her. His sister never let anyone else into her life the way she did with them. Sure, he knows his sister. They talked, hung out, and sometimes she let her guard down. It just never happened often and he always felt that a part of her always remained on guard. 

Over the past few weeks he’d listened to stories of when they were younger. The reverence in their voices. The smiles on their faces at the memories. As much as he tried to, he just couldn’t picture a freely wanton and smiling Ji-ya. The girl that he came to know and love wasn’t the girl that they talk about. 

He was torn from his thoughts when Namjoon tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “I didn’t hear your question.”

Namjoon smiled. “It’s cool. You zoned out. I was asking if you were okay? You had a weird look on your face.”

“I’m good. Just thinking about the Ji-ya you guys reminisce about to the Ji-ya that I know. The one you guys talk about is a little hard for me to picture. I understand that things were going to change.

Especially after everything that she had gone through. It’s been seven years though. She’s never once been with us the way that she was with you. It’s hard.” Jinyoung admitted.

The room fell silent after Jinyoung’s confession. Everyone either lost in thought or just remaining quiet. The confession broke Bangtan’s heart. They had heard it before from Soo-yeon after arriving. They knew it from the way that the six guys living with her constantly asked questions about Ji-ya. As if after all this time they were just starting to learn things about her. Even knowing didn’t make it any less easy to hear. 

Instead it made them feel worse. Made them wonder if things would be different if they had done something when they were younger. If they hadn’t been separated. The seven men had considered themselves Ji-ya's protectors and princes from day one. When their princess needed them, they failed. Now here they are again failing. What they thought of as helping only did more damage. Once again, Ji-ya was gone and they were left wondering what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

       Once things settled down, Jeongguk told them everything that was said between him and Ji-ya. Well almost everything. He left out the part where Ji-ya stated she felt rejected by Taehyung. He didn’t feel that it was the right time to tell Tae that with the state he was in. He answered all of their questions as best he could. Eventually the interrogation dwindled down and became a conversation of stories from everyone’s past. Though the 13 now 14 men had been living together for a while, this was the first time that they had actually sat down to get to know each other. 

       They spent the next couple of days hanging out and enjoying each other's company while waiting for Ji-ya to return. Jeongguk wanted to talk to Taehyung one on one to tell him what Ji-ya said about being rejected, but he didn’t know how to bring up the conversation. 

      The males began to panic about Ji-ya's disappearance around day ten. At first, they all thought that she just needed some time. Now, they worried. Twenty days after her disappearance, the Choi’s showed up. 

      The Choi’s gathered everyone together in the living area. A stack of manila envelopes in hand. “Sorry for intruding on your time once again.” Mrs. Choi apologized. “We have a few things to discuss with you all before we head home tomorrow.”   
“Ji-ya isn’t here.” Yoongi informed. 

      The smile that Mrs. Choi had faltered at the mention of Ji-ya fell. “I know dear. We’ve already had our discussions with the young Ms. Min. Due to... Circumstances, we are here on her behalf.” 

     “What circumstances?” Taehyung interrupted. His mind flashing a thousand horrible scenarios before his eyes. 

    Mrs. Choi looked to her husband. She didn’t know how much information to give away. The girl came to them in confidence and she didn’t want to break that. 

    “We aren’t quite sure.” Mr. Choi answered for his wife. “Before she left, she asked if we would bring some things over for you all.” 

      Mrs. Choi handed out the first set of envelopes to everyone. The Choi’s waited for them to open and read the contents before continuing.

       “What is this?” Yoongi asked in confusion. The envelope contained business documents with the header Bangtan Enterprises.

     Mrs. Choi saw the same confused looks on everyone’s faces. “Those are ownership papers. Ms. Min set up Bagtan Enterprises and Seven Industries for both of your groups. The fourteen of you are now Business owners.” 

      “What?” Jinyoung asked.

     “Ms. Min bought out the Min Corporation days ago. The finalization of the sale went through earlier this week. Once the sale was final, Ms. Min split the two headquarters and created new companies.” Mr. Choi answered. 

      Mrs. Choi handed out another set of envelopes. Explicit exclamations filled the room as everyone gawked at the contents. Checks with each of their names, written for millions of dollars each sat in the hands. “Ms. Min said the checks are for living expenses, renovations of the buildings, supplies, and anything else that your heart's desire.” 

      Mr. Choi handed an envelope to Soo-yeon, Jinyoung, and another to Yoongi. “Soo-yoen, Ms. Min has given you the deed for this house and a check. Yoongi, Ms. Min procured the Min mansion for you and Bangtan. Jinyoung, Ms. Min bought an estate for Seven as well.”

     Mrs. Choi made her way over to Taehyung with a sad look on her face. She handed him a thick envelope with no explanation. She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before stepping back next to her husband. Mr. Choi handed out the next to the last set of envelopes. 

      Namjoon took the lead and opened his first. A plane ticket. The envelope contained nothing more than a plane ticket. Everyone stared in shock as Namjoon fell to his knees with a sob. Jin tried to comfort, but failed as he too broke down at the sight of the ticket. 

      “She really doesn’t l-love us?” Namjoon stuttered through his tears.   
No one had an answer for him as they looked back and forth between him and the Choi’s. A pleading look in their eyes for something, anything that the Choi’s could tell them. Mrs. Choi shook her head sadly in answer and gave Jeongguk the final envelope.

     “I am sorry children.” She apologized. After hugging her son, the Choi’s made their goodbye’s and left them alone. 

     Jinyoung corralled his group and silently signaled that they should let Bangtan be alone. The others nodded and quietly made their way out of the room. Jinyoung was devasted as well, but he felt sorry for the seven men who lost Ji-ya twice. With one last look at the men now huddled together and sobbing in a heap, he closed the front door giving them privacy to grieve. 

    “What do you think is going to happen now?” Jaebum asked once the door was shut behind his husband. 

    Jinyoung sighed. “I don’t know, love. Something tells me that they are going to have a hell of a time picking up the pieces after losing her again.” 

    “It’s a little selfish if you ask me. She should have given a head’s up instead of having Youngjae’s parents do her dirty work.” BamBam stated. 

     Youngjae, whom had remained silent the entire time spoke. “You don’t know the whole story, Bam. She had her reasons.” 

    BamBam snorted in disbelief. “Right. Because there are good reasons for abandoning the people who love and adore you without giving an explanation.”

Youngjae glared at BamBam and walked away. The rest of the guys slowly following suit.


	20. chapter 20

Jeongguk looked back and forth from the jumbled mess of all of them huddled on the floor to the envelope in his hand. With a gulp of nervousness and trepidation, he opened the envelope. He didn’t think that they could handle any more news at the moment, but what choice did they have? He looked down at the contents of the envelope and with a shaky breath got everyone’s attention. “J-Ji-ya left us a letter.” He stuttered. 

The sobs quieted down to silent tears as they turned their attention to Jeongguk. A few deep breaths to settle is nerves, he began. 

Bangtan, 

I don’t really know how to begin what I want to say to you. Even less so how to apologize for being too much of a coward to say goodbye face to face. The truth is that it was not my intention to leave you guys the way I did with only a letter to explain things. Things happened much faster than I anticipated and I had to go. However, you all deserve an explanation and that is what this is. I am going to start at the beginning so please bear with me. 

The day the Min’s showed up, memories and feelings that I had thought were long ago forgotten and buried resurfaced. Feelings that I didn’t know how to process. It made me shut down. What I had thought I let go of made an overwhelming resurgence and I couldn’t cope. I told all of you the details of what happened all those years ago and why I left, so there is no need to repeat. Seeing them again made me feel that everything I had accomplished over the last seven years was a lie. Before you roll your eyes, I know that it is stupid to feel that way. Yet no matter how I think about it or how many times I tell myself that I made me the way I am despite them, it’s all for naught. They still have power over me and I need to find a way to get rid of it. When the Choi’s proposed their plan, I shut down. My mind went into overdrive with all the possibilities, but I became overwhelmed due to emotions and thoughts. 

The Min’s made me feel so small and then suddenly there was a way for me to expel my demons and prove that I am better than they ever thought I could be. It was too much. I needed time to process. I needed time to think things through and figure out what steps I wanted to take. The steps I needed to take for myself. That alone was enough of a reason for me to shut down. Not once in my life had I ever thought about doing something for me. I put everyone above me and never thought of myself. 

The next part of this letter I really don’t want to write but, Gguk already informed me that all of you know. I guess there is no need to keep it private or try being shy. 

I slept with Taehyung. That sounds a little...crass? I don’t know if that is the word that I am going for, but whatever. I know it was something that I shouldn’t have done. That our marriage was a fake one to help me with the Min’s trying to control me. For once I wanted to be a bit selfish. At the time it was everything that I ever could have wanted and more than I could have ever wished for. 

It wasn’t until the door closed behind him the next day that I realized wishing was a mistake. Sitting in the bathroom, the voices of the Min’s screamed in my head. I didn’t want to leave my room because I didn’t want to face the looks of disgust or pity. Tae wasn’t mine to have and I shouldn’t have abused the situation. 

When Gguk confronted me wanting to know what was wrong, I didn’t know what to say. I feared that if I answered him, he would reject me too. When he yelled at me with the words, “the reality of you is so disappointing, or, I don’t like you.” All I heard were the Min’s voices. The one line that he said that hit me the hardest was, “You’re not worth it.” 

Before you try to kill him. (Yoongi, I am specifically addressing you.) Please don’t. He was right. I’m not worth it and I am disappointing. I’ve lived the last seven years in a bubble. I didn’t confront my demons. I didn’t have to. I am not strong because I never had to stand my ground. I moved to the United States and let go of everything that I was. Joonie taught me to be a Mulan and instead I hid. Hobi taught me how to shine and instead I made myself invisible. I went against everything you guys believed me to be and without realizing it became exactly what the Min’s said I was. 

I may have achieved certain goals. I lost the weight that I needed to and became a model. Turns out I am pretty good at it. I earned enough money to invest so that I could help make your dreams come true. Meeting my goals led me to think that I was good. That I had proven myself. It didn’t occur to me that I needed to conquer my demons. That I would have to face myself and those that tried to push me down. 

Gguk’s words made me realize the problems that I still had to face. I won’t be good to myself or anyone if I don’t. How can anyone consider me worth it if I don’t know my own worth? Which brings me to the last part of this letter. I can’t coast by anymore. I can’t rely on you the way I did when I was a child. I let the 7 of you take care of me and then did the same with Soo-yeon and Seven. I need to stand on my own. I need to be strong the way you taught me to be. 

I do not know if this is good bye for now or if it is a good bye forever. Maybe we will meet again someday. What I do know is that you seven amazing men will always hold the most special and important place in my heart. I love you all and no matter where life takes us, I hope you know that I will always carry you with me. Please take care of each other and be happy.   
Love,   
Ji-ya


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I decided to revamp this chapter for dramatic purposes

It's been almost nine months since Bangtan last saw Ji-ya. Two weeks after she disappeared the guys returned home to Seoul. The trip that started out with nervousness and joy ended with sorrow and heart break.

All of the men were at a loss. They couldn't handle their own sadness let alone help each other through it. For the first time since they got back together after losing her the first time, the seven men parted their separate ways. It would take eight months for them to reunite and even then it wasn't willingly. 

Each of them received a summons to be at Min manor on a specified date and time. Although none of them were surprised that the others were there, they weren't exactly jovial in greeting. Emotions were high and the tension was thick. 

Yoongi and Hoseok looked upon each other with longing and sadness. Neither of them would have ever entertained the thought that anything could have separated them. Their love for each other was strong and could overcome anything. Maybe they were naive in their belief since all it took was a little princess named Ji-ya and everything came crashing down around them. Now looking at each other after so long both thought the same thing. Could they ever reconnect? Was it over? 

Namjoon and Seokjin believed the same way that the other pair did. Nothing could break them apart. The difference between the two couples was massive. Even though they parted ways for a time, neither of them believed that their relationship was over. They both understood that they needed space to grieve and accept. Seokjin knew that Namjoon would be spending almost all of his time trying to fix the shattered pieces of his little brother's heart and he was okay with giving the space to do that. 

Seokjin slowly gravitated towards Namjoon. There were no words of "I missed you," "I love you." Without speaking at all the two embraced as if it was only hours ago that they'd seen each other. Seokjin didn't ask how he fared and Namjoon didn't either. They just shared all the love that they felt for one another with a hug. 

The three maknae's were the last to show. The older four looked at them. A plethora of emotions swirling in their eyes. The eight months didn't look as if it helped the three youngest at all. They looked as if they barely survived a horror movie. Jimin looked pale and unkempt. Heavy bags under his eyes, hair in all directions and greasy. His body seemed to go through a horrible transformation. He was thin almost deathly thin. As pale as he looked there was also an indescribable tinge to his skin. Jeongguk didn't look as pale, but he did look as if the eight months transformed him from the Jeongguk they knew and loved to a complete stranger. The male before them now had piercings and tattoo's. He didn't seem to fit into they scene that they were all a part of. He looked as if he'd be more at home in a smoky bar or club than outside a mansion. Taehyung looked a mess. He was a heartbreaking sight to see. He was pale and visibly broken. His arms were wrapped around himself so tightly it seemed as if that was the only thing holding him in place. If the grip loosened in any way he would shatter. 

Yoongi was the first to make a move. With quick and determined steps he made his way to Taehyung. Without saying a word, Yoongi gathered the broken male in his arms and held on for dear life. For a moment the others looked on. They didn't know what to do or how to help. It wasn't until sobs sounded in the tense silence that their feet carried them to the pair. For the first time in eight months the Bangtan Boys were together. For the first time in eight months they hugged. 

The reunion was cut short by a nasaly voice calling their names. With puffy eyes and swollen cheeks from crying the seven men broke apart and turned towards the sound that interrupted them. A short stout man was the culprit that interrupted them. 

"Bangtan? Are you Bangtan?" The man yelled as they stared at him. 

They watched as his shoulders sagged in relief as Namjoon nodded his head at the man's question. The man began to gesture them over, his too tight suit slightly bulging at the seams with his frantic movements.

As a unit they made their way to where the man was standing at the bottom of the steps. 

The man smiled a toothy grin as they stopped in front of him. "Welcome, welcome. So glad that you all could make it. If you all-" 

"What's this about?" Jeongguk questioned with an annoyed sigh cutting the man off. 

The man paused momentarily and looked at them all in confusion. Shouldn't they know what this was all about? He thought to himself. He shifted his body to stand a little taller and regain his momentary lapse in composure before speaking again. He looked to Jeongguk to answer his question. "This is about your new home, sir. Didn't Ms. Kim inform you?" 

"Ms. Kim?" Hoseok balked. 

The man standing before them now had a look of bewilderment on his face. A sudden feeling that there was a whole lot more to this situation started running rampant through his mind. He believed that this was supposed to be an easy transaction. Ms. Kim hired him to oversee the renovations of Min manor. Giving instructions that once all renovations were complete, the keys were to be handed over to Bangtan. The way he'd heard it was that all parties knew what was going on. Staring at the men in front of him now, he couldn't help but think that, that wasn't the case. His shoulders slumped in distress. What does he do now? "I guess it is correct of me to assume that you all have no idea what is going on? Are you Bangtan? Do you know Ms. Kim? Is it possible that I sent letters to the wrong gentlemen? -" 

Yoongi cut his rambling diatribe of questions off. "One question at a time, sir. Yes, we are Bangtan. No, we do not know what is going on." 

"And Ms. Kim? Do you know her?" 

Yoongi looked warily at the man. "Did she only interact with you as Ms. Kim? Or did she give you a first name?" Yoongi had a very, very good idea of whom the man was speaking. After all the eight of them were standing outside of Min manor. He just couldn't figure out why the woman who fled from them so drastically, the woman who left them, the woman who had another person's parents drop off divorce papers would use a married surname. 

The man stared back at Yoongi. From the looks of him this man has to be the brother. The woman shares too many similarities not to be the sibling. He just had to remember the name. Yonmi? No. Yunki? No. Youngjie? No, that didn't sound right either. Yoongi? Yoongi? Yes, yes that sounds right. " You are Yoongi, correct?" He smiled again as the man nodded yes in response. Not realizing that the news he was about to deliver would not be taken graciously he began to explain. "Well, your sister Ms. Ji-ya Kim has been working diligently these past months on all the affairs to this estate in order and have it renovated for your use. If you gentlemen would like to follow me inside, I will give you a tour of the house and walk you through all the renovations that were made." 

The man turned to walk up the stairs as he finished his explanation. He didn't see the looks on the faces of the men behind him. He didn't see how their bodies stiffened at the mention of Ji-ya. He walked happily and stridently up the steps not glancing back once to see if the men were following. He opened the grand double doors wide and turned around with a huge smile. “Welcome home!” 

Bangtan made their way through the doors. The interior was unrecognizable. Gone was the stark white interior that filled every room of the manor. Now the place was filled with black and pops of color everywhere.

Yoongi stepped away from the group to inspect the changes more thoroughly. As he walked around the main level slowly, memories of years ago played through his head. He ran his hands along the back of the new couch as he made his way around. His body shuddered as he remembered the coldness that was once a part of his daily life. The only things that made his childhood bearable being the men in the room with him and the little sister that he adored more than anything else. He jerked his head towards the door as the sound of it closing echoed throughout the room. Images of a young Ji-ya racing down the stairs grinning clouded his mind. 

As images and memories swirled through his head, his hand grasped the lamp that was sitting perched on an end table beside the couch. His body jolting back into the present as the lamp shattered against the wall. All the pent-up anguish and anger deciding that now was the time to surface. As if his body was on auto-pilot, Yoongi began grabbing everything that he could and trashed the place. 

The seven other men watched with wide eyes as Yoongi broke down. No one knew what to do or say. They remained motionless as he destroyed everything that he could. It wasn’t until he collapsed on his knees and began screaming that any of them moved. Hoseok was the first to Yoongi’s side. He cradled the love of his life in his arms. Silent tears trailing down his own face as he held onto Yoongi through his breakdown. 

The man that summoned Bangtan stood quietly by the front door observing the men around him. He didn’t understand what was going on and to be honest at this point he just wanted to hand them the keys and disappear back to his own life. Seven men in all different forms of severe disfunction was not a part of his job description. He was a lawyer not a psychiatrist. These men seemed as if they needed a good shrink not a house. Not wanting to interfere but at the same time wanting to finish the tour and leave as fast as possible he sighed. “Gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt whatever it is that is going on but can we please finish the tour?” 

Hoseok glared at the man by the door. Who gives a crap about a tour? They don’t need a freaking tour, but they do need this man to leave. The stranger had already seen more than enough of their issues. “The tour is finished.” He stated, his voice sounded almost in a growl. 

“Sir, with all due respect-” 

“With all due respect the man told you the tour was over. Hand over the keys and leave.” Jeongguk snarled rudely at the lawyer. He glared at the lawyer as the man huffed from his position by the door. The man opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish before finally deciding to do just as told. 

Placing the keys on a table by the door, the man opened the door and stormed out of the house. His annoyance could be heard as he made his way down the steps towards his car. Seokjin moved and closed the door behind the angry lawyer. 

The seven of them were now together again after months of no contact. Together in a house that had both some of the best memories of their life as well as dark all-consuming nightmares of loss and heart break. What the future held none of them knew. Hell, none of them knew what the next hour would hold. The only thing that seemed crystal clear to any of them was that the last eight months apart did none of them any good.


	22. Chapter 22

It’s been three years. Three years since Hawaii. Three years since they found and lost Ji-ya. Two years since their lives changed and truly began. After reuniting the men chose to sell the manor that Hi-ya bought and renovated. The memories were too much and they couldn’t handle the dark clouds that hung over their heads. They bought a house in a neighborhood far from the former Min manor. The house may not be a mansion, but it was what they wanted and needed. Slowly they began to heal together. Seeking solace in each other and outside support when necessary, the men got back to a healthy place. Well, healthier at least. There were times that something would set off a breakdown. It took almost a year for the men to be healed enough to start working on their dreams. With the money Ji-ya left them, they revamped Min corp. Initially they planned to sell Min corp just like they did Min manor, not wanting any of the negative memories of the past. After many long conversations they decided against the sale and instead chose to do a major overhaul. The first floor was gutted and redesigned as a restaurant that Seokjin named Jin’s. The second and third floors were turned into dance studios by Hoseok and Jimin. Yoongi and Namjoon turned the fourth and fifth floors into music studios. Lastly Jeongguk and Taehyung turned the top two floors into art and photography studios. 

Each of the males made accolades in magazines and newspapers for their accomplishments. Jin’s became a hotspot for delicious and affordable cuisine. Hoseok and Jimin received awards for their work with underprivileged youth. Yoongi and Namjoon received awards for songs they wrote and produced. Jeongguk and Taehyung had their photography featured in magazines. 

Everything that they’d ever dreamed of came to fruition. They were for the most part happy and satisfied. Every once in a while, they still feel the ache of Ji-ya's absence, but It's not debilitating anymore. The flare ups only really happen when they spot her picture on a bus or a cover of a magazine. After leaving them in Hawaii they learned that she continued with her modeling career. They were proud of her success but didn’t follow her career. She didn’t want to be a part of their lives and they couldn’t keep holding on. 

As much as some things changed for the better, there were still some hang-ups. Taehyung refused to move on. He claimed that he would rather be alone than with someone other than the woman he’d loved his whole life. The guys tried to set him up on dates, but they never ended well. One of two things always happened. He would show up and quickly pardon himself from the date or he would be a no show. After the fifteenth or sixteenth time, the guys gave up. 

Though the men had turned a corner for the better with their careers, Namjoon still worried. True that they may all be in a healthier place from three years ago, but things weren’t the same. He worried for all of the guys but not as much as his brother. Especially now with the anniversary of Tae’s wedding. His marriage was still an unfinished mess. Ji-ya left divorce papers for him, but Tae never followed through. None of them knew if there was a statute of limitations. Were the two still married? Does a divorce still go through if one doesn’t sign? 

Knowing that the anniversary was coming up, Namjoon spent the last month researching places to take the guys on a vacation. He wanted to take the guys somewhere fun and relaxing. He wanted to keep Tae’s mind away from dark thoughts as well as celebrate all of the guys’ hard work. He researched a bunch of different destinations. Paris, London, Amsterdam, Copenhagen. Eventually he settled on a beach destination. Bora Bora. Three weeks in the sun surrounded by crystal clear water. 

Day one of their vacation was spent sleeping and being lazy. Namjoon rented three cabanas. One for him and Jin. One for Yoongi and Hoseok. The last for the three maknaes. The location was beautiful. Their cabanas sat at the end of a dock. Stepping outside the view was beautiful clear blue water. 

Day two was spent mostly the same as day one. Very lazy. Yoongi continued with his idea of a vacation by being a sloth and either sleeping or being a couch potato. Seokjin convinced Namjoon to wander around and sample the different cuisine. Research for his restaurant he called it. Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung hung around the beach watching Jeongguk try different water sports. 

Day three found all seven men huddled up in Jin and Joon’s cabana eating breakfast and arguing over plans for the day. 

“I say we go jet skiing.” Jeongguk reiterated for the third time. 

They’ve been arguing for the last thirty minutes. They were at an impasse and getting nowhere. Jin wanted to continue his explorations of food. Yoongi wanted to continue with being a sloth. Hoseok wanted something safe while Jeongguk kept suggesting extreme options. Taehyung remained silent. Not really caring what they did one way or another. 

“Why don’t we just head out and see where our feet take us?” Jimin proposed in annoyance at the back and forth bickering. 

The arguing and talking over each other stopped as they turned to Jimin. Shoulder shrugs and whatever’s went around the table as they agreed. An hour later the seven men found themselves at a nearby public beach staring at what looked like a photo shoot or music video taking place. While the others looked upon the scene in curiosity, Namjoon looked on in worry. 

Thoughts filled Namjoon’s head. Each one worse than the last. What if they were watching a modeling shoot? What if the one person that none of them want to see, yet at the same time all desperately want to see is on that strip of beach right now? How will they handle it? Will Taehyung crumble again? It was so incredibly hard to pick up the pieces the last time. How much worse would it be having to do it again? 

While Namjoon was silently panicking the others watched on in interest at the chaos that seemed to be going on. People were running around frantically, music was blaring, and a guy that looked like he was the one in charge seemed to be losing his mind. They watched as the man in charge began shaking his arms and yelling to someone to hurry up. 

The guys turned their heads in the direction that the man was staring. Their eyes widened in recognition. Walking onto the beach was a person that they thought they’d never see again. All seven men stood stunned as Jaebum made his way towards the set in front of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Bangtan watched Jaebum and the man furiously argue with each other. Not being able to hear what the fight was about; they could do nothing more than look on with curiosity and confusion as the argument continued with furious faces and wild hand gestures. With one last huff they watched as Jaebum turned and stormed off back the way he came. 

Taking this as their chance to talk to him, Bangtan quickly rushed towards him. Jaebum entered a make shift tent before they were able to reach him. Seokjin had his hand on the flap of the tent getting ready to part it so that they could enter when a voice stopped him in his tracks. He glanced behind him with wide eyes at the other six men noticing that they all froze too. 

“I won’t do it.” 

“The director isn’t really giving you a choice. You are holding up the shoot.” Jaebum argued. 

The other person sighed in exasperation. “I have a choice JB. My contract states exactly what I will and will not do. There is no getting around that. That man and whatever company this shoot is for cannot change the terms of my contract and I will not be steamrolled by some freaking idiot to do just that.” 

“Ji, it’s your last shoot before you run off into some freaking cave or whatever isolated place you chose to hide away from the world. Can we just get this shoot done please?” Jaebum tried to convince. 

“No.” 

“This is stupid. Stop being so freaking stubborn.” Jaebum snapped. 

“No, JB. I’m not being stubborn. I am standing my ground. I have never conceded to a company or director’s demands before and I will not do it now.” 

“Ji-ya!” Jaebum yelled. 

Ji-ya glared at Jaebum before standing up. She didn’t want to continue this argument. It was pointless. He wasn’t willing to see her point of view and she wasn’t willing to fold. She didn’t even want to be here, but her manager convinced her to do one last photo shoot before retirement. After a lot of convincing she begrudgingly agreed. If she had known for even a moment that agreeing would wind up with the situation before her now, she would have told her manager to screw off. What was supposed to be nothing more than a photo shoot to show off the new athletic swimwear that Adidas was rolling out turned into a nightmare and headache. 

The director decided at the last minute that he wanted to change the original vision. Males and females sporting the swimsuits while playing sports and having fun in the surf. His new and improved idea? What can be worn in the sun can also make a mate swoon in the bedroom. Now Ji-ya isn’t against bed room spreads. She’s done it many times before, but that’s also what she signed up for. She didn’t sign up for that this time. To add on to her frustration was the fact that Jaebum was her partner. She made it clear to her manager three years ago that she did not want to be partnered with her brother in law again for any shoot. She loves her brother in law but when she left Bangtan and Seven behind it was with the understanding that she would have no contact with them again. So, to have him here now in front of her as her partner that her manager specifically requested behind her back pissed her off. 

With one last look at Jaebum, Ji-ya turned to head over to the director herself and explain why the shoot would not happen. “Bye, JB.” 

Ji-ya stepped out of the tent and froze. Oh no, no, no! Standing in front of her were the seven men she desperately tried to avoid. What the hell is she supposed to do now? Why is her past suddenly showing up everywhere? “Shit!” she exclaimed. 

“Our sentiments exactly, baby girl.” Jeongguk spat. 

Before any more words could be spoken the director pushed himself through the men to face off with Ji-ya. “You are costing the company a lot of money by holding off production, little girl.” The man fumed. 

Ji-ya went from shock at seeing the guys to rage at the man in front of her. She took in his beady little eyes, the nose that was both too long and too wide for his short and rounded chubby face. His pencil thin lips that were pressed together so tightly that you could see the white surrounding his mouth from where the blood wasn’t flowing. Pushing the confrontation that she knew in her gut was going to happen with Bangtan she made her way through all the men and stormed off. 

The director balked at having the girl ignore him. Who the hell does this stupid little trollop think she is? He turned around and started screaming. “Who the hell do you think you are? I am talking to you, girl.” He continued as Ji-ya kept moving. “You are being unprofessional and unreasonable. You signed a contract for Pete's sake. Stop acting like an entitled little bitch and do your job!” 

Ji-ya heard everything that the man yelled. Nothing he said phased her in the slightest. She snorted. Entitled? Really. That’s what he came up with? 

“You will be sued! Do you hear me? Sued!” The man screamed again. 

The mention of being sued was enough for Ji-ya to turn around and stomp her way back to the director. “Tell me you little fuck.” She snarled as she approached the man. “Tell me what the fuck I am going to get sued for? Not doing the shoot? The concept that you chose last minute is not the concept in my contract. You do not have my signature on any kind of document that says I agreed to the shoot chosen. For the fucking record my contract also states whom I will and will not work with. Since the company, you, and MY ex manager have all violated the terms I agreed upon ALL of you can kiss my fucking ass. This shoot will not happen, at least not with me. So, go scurry your ass along and get the fuck out of my sight.” 

Ji-ya glanced at the seven men behind the director before continuing on with her walk to her destination. She knew that her day wasn’t over. One hurdle may be finished, but now she had to face off and answer to seven others. Possibly eight if Jaebum decided to make an appearance to. With a sigh she continued heading to the bungalow that she had rented for her last week as a model. She didn’t need to look back and see if Bangtan were following her. She could feel their eyes on the back of her head.


	24. Chapter 24

Bangtan found themselves seated on the couches in Ji-ya's bungalow. Incredibly enough it was next door to Tae’s, Gguk’s, and Minnie’s. Nobody spoke as the seven men followed her to her destination. Still they didn’t speak after settling in. Ji-ya walked straight into the bedroom and shut the door. 

She needed time to herself to figure out what to do and what to say. She couldn’t fool herself into believing that if she stayed hidden, they would get the hint and leave. They wouldn’t do that. There were too many issues unresolved. Too many questions that she knew she’d have to answer even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to. Sure, she had her reasons for leaving them. To her they were justified too. Yet, even she had to admit to herself that even if she was justified in her reasoning for leaving so suddenly, she had no excuse as to why she stayed gone. 

A sudden rap on the door broke her from her thoughts. “We aren’t leaving baby girl so you might as well come out and face the music.” Jeongguk’s voice sounded through the door. 

Ji-ya ran her hands through her hair tugging at the ends in frustration and fear. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself in safety. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to face the men that she hurt. She didn’t want to face her brother or Taehyung. She glanced at her closed door before quickly looking at her window. Could she climb out of that and escape them all together? Should she be that much of a coward? Would she hate herself more if she did just that? 

Who cared if she hated herself? What she was considering doing was for self-preservation. She made her way silently towards her window. Her mind convincing her that she was doing the right thing. With one last glance at her door, she began her escape. 

Her feet never touched the ground. Instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle. Felt a vibrating chuckle against her cheek as her face was smooshed into a rock-hard chest. She didn’t have to look to know who was holding her in his arms. The chuckle gave him away. She should have looked out the window before making her grand escape. Now she was most definitely stuck. Pleading with the likes of Kim Namjoon would do absolutely nothing for her. 

“Did you really think that you could escape us, princess?” He chuckled again. 

Ji-ya huffed. “It was worth a try.” 

No more words were uttered as Namjoon carried her back inside the bungalow to the group of men that were waiting impatiently for a long overdue explanation. Once inside he placed her down in a chair and stood to stand slightly behind her. If she attempted to run his position would allow for him to quickly grab her.

Now that the initial shock of seeing Ji-ya had worn off, Hoseok studied her. He took in her appearance. She looked exhausted. Her make up did a good job of hiding some of her fatigue, but not all of it. You could see the faint traces of bags under her eyes that her make up didn’t conceal. The lines around her mouth that showcased the fact that she frowns more than smiles. The subtle way that her body slumps over. Whatever she has been doing the last couple of years has definitely taken a toll on her. “Have you been happy at all since you left?” The question was out of his mouth before he’d even registered the thought.

Ji-ya glanced at Hoseok before turning her gaze to the floor. “O-of course.” She stuttered out the lie. “I-I’ve been so many places and did so many things.” 

Hoseok laughed bitterly. Nice to know that some things never change. The girl before him was still a horrible liar. “We know. I didn’t ask you that. I asked if you’ve been happy.” 

Ji-ya looked up and glared at Hoseok. Of course, she hasn’t been happy. Her life is empty. She doesn’t have what she really wants. What she always wanted. She’ll never tell them that though. So, instead. “I said yes, Hobi. I’ve been, I- I am very happy.” 

“Liar!” 

Ji-ya spun around to look at Jeongguk. “What?” 

Jeongguk narrowed his eyes and lowered himself to get in her face. “I said you were a liar.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“You stutter when you lie, Ji-ya. It’s your tell. Plus, you look like shit. What have you been up to that has made you look this way?” Jeongguk answered. 

Ji-ya sighed and fell back against her seat. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Okay. Aside from whatever it is that you don’t want to talk about how about we get right down to the elephant in the room. Why’d you disappear?” Jeongguk querried. 

Ji-ya gave a look, but didn’t respond. 

The guys sat in waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, Yoongi spoke. “Aren’t you going to answer the question, Ji-ya. Don’t we deserve an explanation?” 

Ji-ya raised her eyes to her brother. “What explanation would you like me to give, Yoon? I left a letter.” 

“Even if the letter was a sufficient explanation which for the record, it wasn’t. Why didn’t you come back? Why are we seeing you for the first time in three years? By accident I might add.” 

“Yoon.” Ji-ya spoke softly. 

Yoongi was mad. Mad as hell. Having his sister in front of him after all this time enraged him. He pondered for years what he would say to her if and when he ever saw her again. A small part of him always wished that their reunion would be happy and loving, but the bigger part of him knew that that is not how it would ever go down. Before seeing her again, they spent seven years feeling a loss. A hole that could only be fixed by them all being reunited. The three years after seeing her resulted in hell. He knew that his emotions were all over the place, but he couldn’t hold back now. His anger taking the forefront of his emotions. “Don’t Yoon me, Ji-ya. We have a right to know why you never once tried to come back. Did we do something wrong? Was everything you told us a lie? Did we just mean so little to you?” He screamed. 

Tears ran down Ji-ya's face at Yoongi’s tirade. What could she say to explain herself? She had no right to defend herself. There was really nothing she could say to defend herself. No good reasons. Just plain cowardice. “Please.” She cried. 

“NO!” Yoongi slammed his fist down onto the coffee table in front of him. 

“Answer the damn questions, Ji-ya! Open your mouth and tell us how fucking little we mean to you! Tell us how that while you were OUR freaking everything, we were NOTHING to you!” 

The rest of Bangtan looked on as Yoongi lost it. No one moved, no one knew what to say or do. They didn’t blame him for his outburst. All of them having questions that they needed answers to. Come hell or high water they were going to get their answers. Didn’t they deserve that? 

Ji-ya jumped out of her chair. “DON’T, YOONGI!” She screamed as she got in his face. “You were never fucking nothing to me. How fucking callous and cold do you think I am?”

“I have no fucking idea! I thought I knew you! Until three years ago, I would have said that my sister was the greatest fucking person on the planet. Now? That statement would never come out of my mouth. I don’t know who the fuck you are.” He yelled back getting so close to her face that her features became blurry. 

“I’m me, Yoongi. I’ve always been-” 

“No. The Ji-ya that I knew-” 

“The Ji-ya that you knew was what you made up in your head, Yoongi. FUCK! I was never as strong as you. I didn’t know how to stand up for myself. I always needed other people to do that shit for me. I didn’t fucking leave because I didn’t love you. I didn’t leave because I didn’t love any of you. I left because for the first time in my fucking life, I had to stand up for MYSELF! And I did. I fucking did it!” 

“Then why didn’t you come back?” Yoongi questioned. 

Ji-ya swallowed. Her throat suddenly feeling as dry as the Sahara Desert. Now was the moment of truth. For them as well as for her. She stepped back and looked at her brother.

“I couldn’t. As happy as I was at standing up for myself. As proud of myself as I was for facing our parents. After everything was said and done it finally sunk in how rash my decision was. It sunk in how I left so abruptly. I was a coward. I couldn’t face you, any of you. I was terrified to see your faces and have to know what I’d done. I chose the coward’s way for self-preservation. Out of sight, out of mind.” She stated. 

The silence in the room was deafening after her confession. Every one of them digesting the explanation in their own way. Yoongi eyed his sister and turned away from her. He made eye contact with every member of Bangtan. They needed to leave and regroup. With silent understanding the other six followed Yoongi out of Ji-ya's bungalow. Jeongguk stopped at the door. “No more running.” He ordered. 

Ji-ya collapsed on the couch in tears after their departure. No more running, Jeongguk said. All she could do was agree that he was right. She made her bed and now she had to lay in it. She cried herself to sleep on the couch in her rented bungalow.


	25. Chapter 25

The guys sat around Namjoon and Seokjin’s bungalow lost in their own thoughts. The surprises of the day having taken a toll on all of them. Namjoon kept eyeing both Yoongi and his brother. He was specifically looking for signs of distress in his brother. The lack of any kind of emotional response from Taehyung scared him. Trying to help rebuild Taehyung these last three years hasn’t been easy. For every step forward they’d made, they wound up taking about ten back. Namjoon was too terrified to imagine what would happen this time. Would there even be a chance to recover? Will this encounter be the straw that completely breaks Taehyung? God, he hoped not. 

Hoseok wrapped Yoongi in his arms and tried to whisper consoling words to calm his love down. Whether it worked or not, Hoseok didn’t know. At least he wasn’t pushing him away. Jimin was curled in Jeongguk’s arms crying his eyes out. Jeongguk stroked his hair while staring at the wall with a frown. Seokjin did the only thing that he could think of. He was in the kitchen cooking. Hoping that some food would be good medicine. 

Taehyung. Where to begin. The first feeling that came to Tae upon seeing Ji-ya was numbness. At first, he didn’t even register that she was in front of him. That he was looking at her. When the guys followed her back to her bungalow, he just followed out of instinct. Even sitting in her bungalow while she was in the bedroom didn’t make anything click. It wasn’t until Yoongi exploded that she registered in his mind. Yoongi yelling at her and demanding for her to tell them that they meant nothing to her was the first thing that his brain was able to compute. He sucked in a large breath of oxygen awaiting her response. Terrified of what she would say either way. Terrified was the next feeling that consumed him. Quickly followed by anger. Rage. 

He was angry at her for reappearing. Reappearing just as he thought he was finally getting over her. Rage at himself that became terrified of what she would or wouldn’t say. Rage that after she so nonchalantly gave divorce papers, three years later nothing had been done. He’s stuck in limbo. A never-ending hell. Are they married? Are they not married? Was the confession she gave to Jeongguk three years ago a bunch of bullshit? So many questions filled his head. For every new question that popped up, the angrier he became. He needed answers. He needed resolution. He was broken away from his thoughts as Hoseok’s voice filled the room.

“Yoong, are you okay?” 

Jimin and Jeongguk turned their attention to the couple. The sounds from the kitchen silenced as Seokjin waited to hear the answer. 

“I don’t know.” Yoongi answered brokenly. “Three years, Hobi. She left us for three years.” 

“No!” Yoongi scooted away from Hoseok cutting him off. “The first time we see her in three years and it’s with Jaebum. Are we so fucking replaceable? She’s too fucking scared to face us, but not them? What the fuck?” He started getting pissed again. 

“I don’t think-” 

Hoseok’s response was cut off by a knock on the open bungalow door. All seven men turned their heads in the direction of the door. Peeking through the open doorway was the man Yoongi just began speculating about, Jaebum with a soft smile on his lips. “Mind if I come in for a moment?” 

Seokjin nodded. Jaebum made his way into the seating area. “I didn’t get a chance to say hi earlier.” He stated. 

Jeongguk was the one to respond. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your sister in law?” 

Jaebum could hear the snarl in his tone. He knew they’d be upset after seeing Ji-ya. Hell, he was upset when he first saw her too. He only took the modelling gig because he knew that she’d be here. He wanted answers too. Jinyoung hasn’t been the same since she disappeared. He didn’t know why Jeongguk seemed to be upset with him, but he’d let it go for now. “What?” 

“What do you mean what? You know the girl your husband is related to? Shouldn’t you be with her?” 

Jaebum cast his eyes around to everyone in the room. “Did I do something wrong?” He questioned. 

Namjoon was the one to answer. “No. Don’t mind Gguk. Our emotions are fragile right now. This wasn’t what we were expecting on our vacation.” He paused and thought for a moment. “How has she been?” 

Jaebum looked at Namjoon in confusion for a moment before it finally clicked in his head what was going on. With a laugh he spoke. “I have no idea. This is the first I’ve seen her since Hawaii. That’s why I am here. I found out from another model that she was doing this shoot and I demanded to be a part of it. I figured it was the only way to corner her and get answers.” 

Yoongi glared daggers at Jaebum. “So, you are saying that she has had no contact with any of you either?” 

“None. Jinyoung has been trying to track her down for three years. We knew that she was in Seoul for a time because we were informed of the collapse of Min Corp. Every time we thought we got close to her though she disappeared. Hell, the only reason that I even found out about her being here was because it was a huge deal.” 

“Why?” Namjoon asked confused. It was just a photo shoot for a company’s ad. 

“She’s considered the top model in the industry. Everyone wants her. She announced to the industry a few months ago that she was retiring. She’d no longer appear anywhere. A lot of the models were ecstatic about the news. Her leaving the industry meant more high paying opportunities for others. Two weeks ago, another announcement was made that Ji-ya agreed to pose for a highly sought-after spread. When I heard the news, I wined and dined everyone I could to get the gig. Something in my gut told me that if I didn’t, we’d never find her again to get answers.” 

The guys accepted Jaebum’s explanation. They had no reason to believe that he was lying. They didn’t know the modeling industry. After another bout of silence, Seokjin announced that the food was ready and invited Jaebum to stay and eat. He graciously agreed. Over the meal the eight men caught up with each other. They learned that Yugyeom and BamBam became trainees for JYP entertainment. Mark went into the fashion industry as a designer. He was making a name for himself across Asia. Youngjae was currently revamping the Min corp building that Ji-ya left to Seven. Jackson was still in California. Jaebum told them that Jinyoung put everything on hold to search for Ji-ya. It was only recently that his father had finally managed to convince him to let it go. As the meal came to an end, the guys formulated a plan about Ji-ya. 

The plan was simple. They would all go back. Ask their questions and get answers. No fighting or screaming. After they were satisfied, they would decide where to go from there. 

Nothing more could possibly go wrong could it?


	26. Chapter 26

Ji-ya was in the middle of a very heated argument with her manager when the men showed back up to her bungalow. She acknowledged their presence and signaled for them to take a seat. 

“What you did today was extremely unprofessional. Adidas has demanded an apology. The Director wants to sue you. Luckily for you, I was able to smooth things over.” 

Ji-ya leaned her hip against the couch and raised a brow at the man. “How did you do that?” 

“Tomorrow, we will go to the set. You will apologize for your behavior and the photo shoot will go as planned.” 

“Is that so, George?” Ji-ya glared at her manager as she moved to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. “What makes you think that if I wasn’t willing to do it today that I would suddenly be okay to do it tomorrow?”   
“It’s your job!” George exclaimed. 

Ji-ya took a sip of her wine while she tried to decide what words she wanted to use. “First, don’t yell at me. Second, as I stated to that stupid man today, the concept he came up with at the last minute was not what I agreed upon. I know that to you all of this seems unreasonable. Maybe it is, but I won’t change my mind.” 

Ji-ya watched as the man clenched and unclenched his fists. She took notice of the vein slightly bulging from his forehead. “Would you like a glass of water to calm your nerves, George? You look as if you are going to have heart palpitations any second.” 

The guys watched on as Ji-ya goaded the man. This was not a Ji-ya that they were used to seeing. Something definitely changed about her over the last three years. 

George glared daggers at Ji-ya. “I hate you!” He spat. “I’ve hated you from the beginning. The only thing that made having you as my client worthwhile was the money. Now even that is being messed with. You are an ungrateful, horrid, spoiled, not worth a-” 

“I get it, George.” Ji-ya cut him off. “Which is why this should make you happy. I am no longer your problem. You don’t have to deal with my wretched ass anymore. You are free, George. Go and live the rest of your life.” 

George sputtered. “I, I.” He cleared his throat. “I’m only free after this last shoot.”

Ji-ya shook her head. “There is no shoot, George. You’re free now. I told you many times already that I will not do it.” 

“YOU HAVE TO!” George screeched. “I won’t get paid if you don’t. My reputation is on the line. What companies are going to want to work with my clients if the biggest name in the industry, that works for me by the way, walks away from a set?” 

“Do you really think I should feel sympathy for you, George? YOU violated my contract. The Director violated MY contract. I am under no obligation to fulfill a contract that has been made null and void. If money is what you are worried about you shouldn’t be worrying. Do you think that because I am a model that I must be stupid and blind? Did you think that I wouldn’t notice that you’ve been taking a far higher cut of my earnings than you were supposed to?” Ji-ya shook her head again. “George, George, George. You prospered off of me very well. You went from a yearly salary of 240,000 dollars a year with modeling clients to over 2.2 million. Did you think that I wouldn’t notice the deals that you made behind my back with all the different companies? I’m not stupid, George. I never would have graduated from University at 19 if I was.” 

George stared at Ji-ya with wide and shocked eyes. “I wou-, I nev-.” He paused. He glanced around the room to avoid looking at Ji-ya as he got his mind straight. His eyes widened further as he took in the fact that there were now eight other people in the room. When did they get here? How long have they been listening? He thought. Oh, the humiliation. He swallowed and turned back to Ji-ya with a hateful glare. How dare she humiliate him in front of a bunch of strangers. He straightened his shoulders and soldiered on. “You don’t know shit of what you speak. Your job was to look pretty, pose, and let the photographers take your picture. Pictures to sell whatever item that was being advertised. Your job was to sell the dream to millions of little girls, boys, men, women. Whatever the fantasy was supposed to be. It’s my job to handle the contracts, finance, and arrangements. Did I get paid extra from companies and the like? Sure, I did. That’s all a part of the business. I get paid to use my brain, the same way that you get paid to use your pretty face and body.” 

“Get out.” Ji-ya ordered. 

“Ji-ya.” George spoke. 

Ji-ya glared at the man one last time before turning on her heel and heading into another room slamming the door. George took a look around the room at all of the men staring at him before stomping his way out of the bungalow. “THIS ISN’T FINISHED!” He yelled as he left. 

Ten to fifteen minutes passed before Ji-ya made her reappearance. She took her place at the kitchen counter refilling her wine glass. She ignored the presence of the men until she finished her second glass of wine. After placing her glass softly on the counter, she turned and gave them her undivided attention. “Are we going to start off where we ended, or start with something new?” 

The room was silent. The men glanced at each other waiting to see who would speak first. Hoseok looked at Yoongi worriedly, wondering if he was going to have another outburst. Namjoon looked to Taehyung to gauge his reactions. Jimin looked around then found a spot on the floor to stare at. Seokjin stared at Namjoon the same way that Namjoon stared at Tae. Jaebum just looked back and forth between all of them.

Jeongguk was the one to speak. “So, you didn’t come back because you were a coward.”


End file.
